Atarashii Inochi
by easily1994addicted
Summary: After war in Konoha, Sakura arrives in Soul Society. After learning the ways of a Shinigami, how much will change in the Bleach storyline now that Sakura is involved? AiSaku / ByaSaku SakuraCentric
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit: Just some spelling mistakes and grammar and I added a few things but nothing that changes the main plot. :D – 13 May 2011.**_

_**Sakura will be slightly Mary-Sue-ish. Just to give a warning. Not much, just a little. As she's my favorite character, I will of course give her a powerful Zanpak-to (Which will be revealed later in the story). **_

_**The title, Atarashii Inochi literally means New Life; as referring to Sakura leading a new life in Soul Society.**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. They belong to Masahi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively.**_

**=.=**

_**Atarashii Inochi – New Life**_

_**Botsu - Death**_

**=.=**

_**Konohagakure**_

A slow steady stream of rain poured down on the ruins of a beaten Konoha. Blood was smeared on the walls and corpses of Konoha shinobi and enemy shinobi were strewn across the once lively streets. The scent of death and smoke lingered in the damp air. The skies were dark when several forms of shinobi raced through the forest to help their already fallen comrades, not knowing they were already too late to assist in anything.

The symbol of Sunagakure glinted in the almost darkness surrounding the shinobi. One shinobi, whose attire differentiated him as the Kazekage gritted his teeth in frustration. He could almost see the carnage that awaited them beyond the dense forests. A rare show of emotion for him, but right now; image is damned. Sabaku no Gaara just wanted his knuckle headed friend to be safe and _alive_.

Picking up his pace, his loyal shinobi followed suite quietly. The feeling of dread increased within them when they saw smoke rise from the village of Konoha. Breaking through the forest, Gaara immediately went to the place he had felt the burst of Kyuubi's chakra. Praying was something he never did but right now, Gaara prayed for the safety of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

=.=

The pinkette dodged the blade coming her way only to feel the effects of the Chidori linger on her skin. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she felt the pain crawl up her arm. Healing was out of the question. She was almost out of chakra and she _needed _to kill the man in front of her. The man she had once loved with all her heart, the man who held her heart till this moment, the man who swore to destroy Konoha.

_Haruno Sakura._

He stared at the woman before him. Even battered and beaten, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. He could sense the hesitation behind those eyes that held determination to kill him. He felt the slightest bit of guilt as his eyes trailed towards the bloody corpse of his best friend lying against a tree.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Bloodied and unmoving, the once lively corpse of a blonde boy had an almost smile on his lips. His soul still lingered in the air, fighting off Death from claiming him. He wanted to leave his earth with his best friends. Even though Sasuke had killed him, he saw the guilt and the adoration in his eyes. It was enough for him to accept death but only if his two best friends died together with him. He smiled confidently. Team 7 would be reunited.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Sakura's strength was wavering. She knew she could not stand another minute against Sasuke. The three of them were the second generation of the Legendary Sennin. Her vision was blurry but she shook it off, she would not be killed without bringing Sasuke down with her.

Charging at him with a chakra filled fist, Sasuke dodged and struck his katana out; piercing her right next to her heart. Blood gushing out of her mouth as he pulled the sword back, Sakura clutched her chest and swayed towards Naruto. If she was going to die soon, it would be next to Naruto.

Landing in a heap beside the lifeless boy, she felt like her heart had been ripped open and bare for the world to see. Her mouth opened to release more blood and she turned to face Sasuke. He walked towards her slowly, his now dark eyes void of any emotion. Sakura bit her lip, swallowing a frustrated scream. She had failed.

Failed to bring Sasuke back.

Failed to protect Konoha.

Failed her friends and family.

Failed Team 7.

Failed Naruto.

Failed her life.

Silently, Sasuke crouched down and brushed the bangs away from her eyes. Too weak to protest, she closed her eyes as his lips landed a soft kiss to her large forehead. Tears came to her eyes. How long had she dreamed of Sasuke kissing her like that? It was ironic he would do so when she was dying.

"I'm sorry."

Mustering what strength she had, Sakura snorted. "Why are you apologizing to me now?" She cried as she glared at him. "Konoha is dead, Tsunade-sama is dead, _and even Naruto is dead_! _So why the hell are you apologizing now?_"

Sasuke stared at her and for the first time, Sakura saw the turmoil of emotions in his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them with a pained look.

"The council was corrupt. The village was always under the impression that my clan was behind the Kyuubi's attack 17 years ago. My father and the clan members planned a coup de tat and wanted my brother to enter ANBU to spy on the council and the Hokage. After the chaos of the third ninja war, my brother turned into a pacifist. He hated war and would have done anything to stop it." At this he took a long breath.

"He betrayed the clan and told the Hokage of my father's plans. They ordered him to kill the whole clan and using his nature to want to prevent a war, they pressured him into killing the clan." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Even though he was strong, he was still a child. And he wanted to protect me. He pleaded with the Hokage to let me live and threatened the council if something was to happen to me."

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura's glistening eyes. A few tears had escaped and Sasuke smirked softly.

Once again, like so many years ago, she felt her heat soar out for him. The pain of betrayal from not only his clan but the village _they _had protected. She lowered her head as her tears began to flow. Sasuke caressed her cheek before thrusting the handle of his katana to her.

"Kill me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I've already completed my goal. Now, I just want to die peacefully with both you and Naruto." He said thrusting the sword in her face.

Sakura smiled gently as she took the sword in the hands as Sasuke sat himself beside her, a soft smile played on his lips.

"Thank you, Sakura."

And Sakura pierced his katana right through his heart and pulled it back out. Sasuke hissed and coughed out blood. The pain he felt was searing in his body. A warm hand covered the wound and the pain left. Sasuke smiled at Sakura thankfully and closed his eyes, exhaling his last breath.

Sakura sat crying as she positioned the katana over her heart as well. Soon, she'll be with Naruto and Sasuke again. She thrust the katana through her heart and a warm smile graced her lips. Finally after years of seperation, Team 7 was reunited.

=.=

Gaara arrived at the area, already dreading at what he would find. His eyes widened in grief at the picture before him. He fell to his knees as he stared at the scene before him. He felt someone approached him, breathing hard and stopping next to him. Gaara glanced curiously at the man beside him.

Hatake Kakashi's mismatched eyes stared at the corpses of his former students. Grief and sadness was overflowing in his heart. But he still smiled at the intertwined hands of the three. After years of being separated, the great Team 7 was finally reunited.

Kakashi chuckled at the irony and wistfully thought it would be nice to die now and be together with his team, but alas he could not. Not when he still had a promise to fulfill.

"_You'd better turn Konoha into a better country, Kaka-sensei! Or I'll come back from the dead to beat you up!"_

"Konoha needs to be rebuilt and a new council needs to be formed." He turned to Gaara. "I think it's time for the five nations to become one again." Kakashi said holding out his hand to him.

Gaara stared at the hand before taking it in his own. A promise to a new future already made.

=.=

_**Soul Society**_

A young pink haired girl lay on the white hospital bed of the 4th Division. An elderly man with a long beard stood with his cane next to the girl, a soft looking woman beside him; both observing the strange girl that fell out of the sky.

Unlike other souls who would appear in a house in Rokungai, the girl fell from the sky straight into the 4th Division. It was already confirmed that the girl was a soul, but one with a powerful amount of Reiryouku that could rival that of the Captain Commander.

Said Commander, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni turned to the 4th Division Captain.

_Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. So-taichou of the Gotei 13. _

The woman turned to him as well; a troubled look graced her soft features.

_Unohana Retsu. Taichou of the 4__th__ Division of the Gotei 13._

"What should we do about the girl, So-taichou?" asked Unohana.

Yamamoto was quiet before nodding to himself. "Ask your lieutenant to watch over the girl and when she wakes, send her to the meeting room."

Unohana nodded and went off in search of her Lieutenant.

Yamamoto turned back to the girl and brushed her pink bangs from her shoulder, a symbol of a red and white uchiwa fan and a red swirl was embedded into her skin.

=.=

"Now that the promotion ceremony is done, I wish to speak to you on another matter." Yamamoto said, causing all present captains to look at the man quizzically. They had been informed of the promotion ceremony, but not a meeting about anything.

"And what might this matter be So-taichou?" Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Ginrei asked.

"A matter of a world other than the human world."

=.=

_**Rewritten on May 13, 2011. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll be rewriting the rest of the chapters soon so after I rewrite the 8**__**th**__** Chapter, expect the 9**__**th**__** Chapter to be updated soon after. :D**_

_**I wanna thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys have been sooo kind! :D Reading your reviews make me write so much! **_

_**Now, since I'm in my last year in high school, like any other country I have a VERY important exam. I will update from time to time but don't expect continuous updates like I did early last year when I started this story.**_

_**Also I have a question for everyone. If you have not read this story till the 8**__**th**__** Chapter, then this can be considered a spoiler for you. **_

_Name and gender for Aizen and Sakura's baby. _

_**Send me a review with a name and a gender. I haven't really written anything for the chapter where the baby is born but I just wanted opinions. Please give me Japanese names if possible since Naruto is Japan's production. If possible, give me a meaning to the name. **_

_**This suggestion poll will last till the rewritten version of chapter 4, and then in the next four chapters we'll do a voting on the names I like best. :D **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Addicted**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited: June 4, 2011**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, you bring me to tears. No really you do. ;)**_

_**I do not own any characters from Naruto or Bleach. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively.**_

**=.=**

_**Atarashii Inochi – New Life**_

_**Shinigami – Death God**_

**=.=**

Pain was all Sakura felt when she began to regain consciousness. Cracking open her eyes; she squinted to see better in the sudden bright light. Feeling hands on her and a soothing energy enter her body, she assumed she was in a hospital and a medic was treating her.

Opening her eyes fully she met with a pair of warm gray eyes. The short silver haired woman helped her sit up before handing a glass of water to Sakura.

Nodding gratefully, she downed the water in one gulp. Sighing and relaxing slightly, she looked around the room. Windows decorated the walls and there were several other beds in the room. The silver haired woman beside her smiled gently at her as she helped her sit up on her bed.

Sakura noticed the woman to be wearing a black Kimono like top and a black hakama pants with a white obi tied around her waist.

"Where am I…?"

"You'rein Soul Society." The woman said, smiling widely at her.

Sakura leaned back on her bed. "Soul Society… So, I'm dead?"

The woman merely nodded.

Sakura turned to the woman. "Were there two men with me?"

The woman blinked repeatedly and then shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You're going to have to ask So-taichou," She said. "My name is Kotetsu Isane. I'll bring you to him now, if you would like."

Sakura nodded her consent and swung her legs off the bed, wincing inwardly at the soreness of her body.

'_Well, that's what you get for killing yourself.'_

Isane helped her to stand and led her through hallways. Sakura looked around, surprised to see so many with the same uniform as Isane. She observed Isane, she was tall, probably 5'11". She had an aura of authority around her, one that was usually carried by high-ranking soldiers. Although her gentle features showed that she seldom used that authority given. After entering a large door with a number 1 symbol on it, they turned towards another door with the same symbol.

Isane politely knocked on the door and opened it. Sakura quickly observed the people inside. There were 10 people wearing the same uniform as Isane only they had a white haori over it. One had another haori above the white one that was pink in colour with flower designs. Only a few were wearing the black uniform with a badge strapped to their arm.

Isane bowed. "I'm sorry for disrupting your meeting, captains." She said and straightened. "The girl is awake and is here, So-taichou."

Yamamoto nodded. "Allow her entry."

Isane smiled at Sakura encouragingly and stepped aside for Sakura to enter. Sakura slowly entered the meeting room; clearly uncomfortable with the stares she got from the captains and lieutenants in the room. She walked with an air of bravery and authority as she approached Yamamoto. She bowed respectfully at him before looking him in the eye.

"You know how I got here don't you?" Sakura asked, slightly irritated by the stares she got from the captains.

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes. You are from Konohagakure no Sato, am I correct?"

Sakura nodded.

"You are in a completely different dimension. This is where souls of the departed gather, Soul Society."

"You mean, this is supposed to be heaven?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Were there two men with me?" Sakura asked, hoping to know where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Unfortunately, no. There was only you."

Sakura cast her eyes to the side, her hopes diminished. "Oh."

"I have a proposition for you…" Yamamoto trailed off, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Yamamoto nodded. "Sakura-san. Are you interested in becoming a 5hinigami?"

"Shinigami?" Sakura repeated, her mind wandering towards the time of the 3rd's death.

"Shinigami are those who send souls from the Human World to Soul Society and purify Hollows?"

"Hollows?"

"Hollows are a race of creatures, which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. They settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society."

"I see." Sakura thought about this. She lived for war. Would she want to continue that in the afterlife?

"Hold up!"

Sakura turned to a man with long blonde hair that reached down to the lower part of his back with brown eyes. His facial expression revealed his upper teeth making Sakura wonder if it was intentional or not.

"What is it, Hirako-taichou?" Yamamoto asked. Sakura mentally memorized the name and face.

"Who is this girl and what does she have to do with that shinobi world you were talking 'bout?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'Shinobi world? If this is the afterlife, then shouldn't these people know what shinobis are? Wait, the captain said something about the Human World? Maybe it's a totally different world from mine.'_

"She is a shinobi from that world and I would like to see if she would excel in becoming a 5hinigami as she excelled in being a shinobi." Yamamoto said.

'_Ah… So that's how it is.' _Sakura thought and sighed inwardly. _'If this 5hinigami people are a military force, then I wouldn't mind. Tsunade-sama would've done the same.'_

5th Division Captain, Hirako Shinji seemed unsatisfied by the answer but kept quiet. Beside him, 7th Division Captain, Aikawa Love was thinking the same thing as him. Does the girl have what it takes to be a 5hinigami?

"How exactly could she excel in being a 5hinigami if her reiatsu is so weak?" 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Ginrei asked, eyeing the girl.

Sakura twitched. _'Reiatsu must be the energy they use here. I can still feel my chakra but it's lighter. And… when the hell did my reserves get so big?'_ Ignoring her suddenly large reserves, she let out part of her reiatsu reserve, startling all Captains.

Ginrei felt a glare directed at him and found the girl he had deemed 'weak' sending him a death glare. 2nd Division Captain, Shihoin Yoruichi chuckled at the sight. She and Sakura are going to be the _best _of friends. She could practically _feel _it.

Yamamoto coughed, catching everyone's attention. "What is your answer, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura let a smirk grace her lips. "I'll become a 5hinigami."

=.=

"Well now, that was something I could never have guessed to happen…" 8th Division Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui said, walking out of the meeting room.

"I have to agree on that. It was unexpected." 13th Division Captain, Ukitake Jushiro said, his mind circling around the soon to be 5hinigami.

"But she's a real beauty, isn't she?" Shunsui said, lifting his straw hat.

"I'll agree on that." Love smiled.

"There's something wrong with that girl…" Shinji said, making the rest of the captains' look at him weirdly. "When Kuchiki said she was weak, she released a high amount of reiatsu, but we didn't sense any when she came in."

"Maybe she was suppressing it?" Jushiro suggested.

"Maybe, but that much? And not to mention she looked like she was still hiding more." Shinji paused. "If she passes the Academy, I say, she's lieutenant material."

"Are you planning to replace me, Taichou?" 5th Division Lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen asked as the captains stopped at the entrance of the 1st Division.

"Nah. Don't know her anyway." Shinji said. "But we might as well get to know her. She might be put in one of our Divisions anyway."

"I think it's better if we send someone who's friendlier first, eh?" Love said.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Shinji asked, annoyed.

"My lieutenant of course." Shunsui said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right, Lisa? Oh, and stop eavesdropping on Captains' meeting."

8th Division Lieutenant, Yadoumaru Lisa appeared beside Shunsui and nodded. "I'll try to make friends with her." She turned to Aizen. "Would you like to follow?"

Aizen smiled. "Well, Taichou?" He turned to Shinji who huffed.

"Yeah, you can go." He said and left the others, heading towards his Division.

=.=

"Shinōreijutsuin huh?" Sakura said out loud as she lay on her bed in the Academy's Barracks.

Even though she agreed, she didn't know she would have to enter their academy. She smiled. It was like Konoha Academy all over again… Only this time she was alone. Tears came to her eyes as she turned over. Now, she had no family to return to, no friends to turn to for help, no teammates to look forward to and no dream to keep her going. She had no Naruto or Sasuke to protect or protect her.

"Are you crying because you're regretting your decision?" A soft voice asked.

Sakura jerked her head to meet a man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, wearing the standard 5hinigami uniform with the lieutenant's badge around his left arm. There was a woman with black hair that was tied in two braided pigtails and straight bangs with red square glasses. Judging from the way the woman was scowling; Sakura guessed she was the one who spoke.

"No."

"Then why are you crying for?" The woman asked.

Sakura looked to the side. "My friends, my teachers and my country."

An uncomfortable silence took over until the man broke it. "I'm the 5th Division's Lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen, this is—"

"8th Division's Lieutenant, Yadoumaru Lisa." Lisa continued, slightly annoyed that Aizen was trying to act like the 'good' guy.

"Haruno Sakura. May I ask what two lieutenants would like since you came all the way here?" Sakura asked, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"We wanted to get to know you." Aizen said, smiling. "It is after all rare for someone to be sent here without a 5hinigami."

Sakura nodded, not liking the type of aura around Aizen. He had this aura that Sakura knew he was hiding something from everyone. She didn't want to make assumptions though. She was in foreign territory.

Lisa approached her and sat on the bed next to Sakura while Aizen sat on a chair near the bed.

"So, how was your life like when you were alive? We shinigamis don't have memories of our past after all." Lisa asked.

Sakura blinked. "You mean you don't have memories of when you were alive?"

Aizen shook his head. "Those with Reiryouku rarely do."

Sakura nodded, wondering how they dealt with no memories of their past. "I was a shinobi for Konohagakure no Sato in the Fire Country. I was a Jounin that trained under the leader of the village."

"You must be really powerful then." Aizen said and Sakura shook her head.

"No. My teammates were more powerful than me. They always have been." She bit her lips, remembering how she hated being weak, always protected, never protecting.

Lisa who noticed the change in Sakura, quickly shot a look at Aizen, telling him to shut up but Aizen was oblivious to it. "How did you die?"

Lisa felt like she wanted to kill Aizen and cut him up to pieces and bury him on Soukyoku Hill. Sakura smiled sadly.

"After a war with one of my ex-teammate, Konohagakure no Sato, my village was destroyed and during the final battle, my best friend, Naruto died. So I fought Sasuke, my ex-teammate, and he defeated me. He told me the truth of why he had destroyed Konoha and said he wanted to die alongside Naruto and me. So he asked me to kill him, after that, I killed myself." Sakura said, feeling tears gather in her eyes.

Lisa felt pity in the girl as she embraced the sobbing girl. She didn't know the full story, but she just knew what Sakura went through was a pain she couldn't imagine. After all, emotional pain is worse than physical pain.

**=.=**

_**I feel like shit. Seriously. School sucks like hell. I cannot wait to get out of this hell hole. :D**_

_**Yes, I replaced the old chapters with the new ones. :D**_

_**Reviews are appreciated and worshipped. :D**_

**V  
V  
REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just couldn't stop writing? Haha! XD Enjoy! Thanks for the review everyone!**

**In this chapter, Sakura's Zanpak-to will be revealed!**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. The zanpak-to design and name are mine.**

_**=.=**_

_**.a.t.a.r.a.s.h.i.i. .i.n.o.c.h.i**_

_**.N.E.W. .L.I.F.E.**_

_**Sho San – Zanpak-to**_

_**Chapter Three – Soul Cutter**_

**=.=**

It's been a year since Sakura's arrival, and as predicted, she passed all her classes. She was put in an advanced class and she had gained the reputation of being the most beautiful in the academy. Now, it was time for the graduation exam and she was asked to take the exam as well. She was after all, not a beginner in battles.

_**Haruno Sakura**__  
Hakuda (Hand to hand combat) : A  
Kido: A+  
Hoho (Agility) : A+  
Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship) : A-_

_Overall: Top student in each class and appears to have learned healing abilities alone. She can heal, and extract poison efficiently as well as make an antidote for the poison in question. She is slightly weak at Zanjutsu but still is the top of the class. Hoho is remarkable and appears to do Shunpo without realizing it, saying she was just 'running'. In addition, she seems to have an unbelievable physical strength. Overall, an excellent student. _

Sakura twitched, remembering the report a shinigami had written about her. She was training hard, and they make it look like she was doing everything effortlessly. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted from kido training and Yoruichi making her play a game of tag; which of course, Yoruichi won. She was a _speed demon_.

She was to graduate with ahead of schedule and immediately sorted by sending her on a mission to exterminate hollows in the Human World. Sakura pondered at what it was like. Was it anything like Konoha?

From the stories she had heard from Lisa, there weren't any wars or shinobi's like her world. It was fairly peaceful. Sakura sighed. She had better get some sleep, after all, tomorrow she would be getting her first mission as a shinigami.

_Sakura opened her eyes, meeting a peaceful and glorious Konohagakure no Sato. Tears immediately gathered in her eyes. She was home. Even if it was a dream, it was one she never wanted to wake up from. But something was different. The sky. _

_Half of it was dark with clouds and the other half was clear. Lightning flashed down from the sky angrily as the wind picked up its pace, causing the trees to swing from left to right. _

"_Can you hear us?"_

_Sakura jerked her head towards the voice. Her eyes widened. There stood Naruto and Sasuke, smirking slightly. They looked the same as they had before, only now Sasuke was wearing and unscratched forehead protector._

"_Naruto… Sasuke…?" She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes._

"_That's right… But what are our names?" 'Naruto' grinned_

"_What?"_

"_Figure it out, Sakura. We know you will…" 'Sasuke' said._

_Then the place dissolved and everything turned black._

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura jolted awake, hearing her name. She turned to see a worried Lisa.

"W-What?"

"Are you alright?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

Lisa smiled as Sakura sat up. "Well, you were tossing and turning for one."

Sakura blushed. "O-Oh… Sorry, dream"

"Nightmare?"

"Nope. Weird dream." Sakura said laughing.

Lisa shook her head. "Well, since you're awake, you'd better get up. The graduation ceremony is going to start in 20 minutes." Then, her eyes softened. "I wish you good luck, and I hope to have you in my Division, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. Lisa was a good friend. Aizen… Not so much. She still had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Aizen is hiding something from everyone. Something big.

"I hope so too, Lisa."

=.=

Yamamoto eyed every graduate in front of him. His eyes landed on Sakura and he almost smiled. She was still hiding her reiatsu. Most graduates were sneering at her, thinking she was weak from the small amount of reiatsu she had released out of habit.

"Congratulations on graduating. Now, you will each be sent to the Human World to eliminate hollows. Lieutenants from each Division will be there to keep an eye out for those worthy of being in their Division. Of course, the final decision is up to the captains." Yamamoto announced.

All newly graduated shinigami except Sakura gripped their sealed zanpak-to. Sakura just looked bored. She knew they were nervous. It would be their first time facing hollows of course. To Sakura, battles were battles. She's faced a lot of battles and was still alive. Her last battle with Sasuke made her eyes darkened. That was her last battle as a shinobi. Now, this was her new life. The battles she will face will be as a shinigami.

She felt adrenaline coursing through her veins. As all shinigami enter the shoji doors and step into the human world, Sakura could hear Naruto and Sasuke's voices encouraging her.

"Good luck, Sakura." Lisa said, breaking through Sakura's thoughts. The rest of the new shinigami glared at Sakura.

"Thanks."

"I wanted to tell you that instead of a captain from a Division deciding where you should go, So-taichou has decided to place you in a Division where you could excel until you achieve bankai." Lisa said.

Sakura blinked as she ignored the glares she got from her former classmates. "Why?"

Aizen approached them along with a green haired girl. "Because you're already experienced in the battle field, so it would only be fair."

Sakura nodded and smiled at the green haired girl. Sakura guessed she was the lieutenant for the 9th Division judging from her badge at her arm. She had wavy green hair with glassed perched atop of it and a pink scarf around her neck. Sakura noticed the girls sleeve to be a bit too long.

The green haired girl smiled. "So _you're _Sakura?" She asked with a bubbly voice. Sakura smiled. She just knew the girl in front of her was a hyper one.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Kuna Mashiro! Nice to meet you, Pinky!"

Sakura twitched at the nickname and smiled widely, masking her irritation. She knew she had pink hair. But it wasn't something she could control!

"Nice to meet you too, Lieutenant Greeny."

Mashiro twitched at her nickname. She inwardly smiled evilly. If Sakura was put in the 9th Division, she'll make sure to prepare a _surprise _for her.

"Alright, now. There are several hollows lurking around this town. Search and destroy. Kido and Hakuda are allowed, though you are encouraged to use your zanpak-to." 1st Division's Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe said. "We will be watching your every move, got it? Now move out!"

Lisa, Aizen and Mashiro nodded at Sakura who smiled in thanks before charging towards the nearest hollow she felt. Sakura ran quickly towards the area, feeling the hollows reiatsu. She narrowed her eyes as she let her conscious slip into the part of her mind that she had created solely for battles. When she was in this mode, she could beat Shikamaru's strategies hands down.

When she arrived at the area, the hollow was about to make a grab for a plus. She cursed as she quickly shunpo-ed towards the soul, grabbing her out of the way and setting her on the ground far from the hollow.

She smiled warmly at the plus and moved to attack the hollow.

"Bakudo, no. 4. Hainawa!"

The energy rope immediately entangles the hollows arms. Sakura took her zanpakto and slashed it through the middle of its mask, purifying it. Sakura made her way back to the scared soul.

"Are you alright?"

"W-Who are y-you?" The soul asked.

Sakura smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I'll send you to a place where you'll be safe." When the soul nodded, she performed the konso.

Lisa smiled from her place in the shadows. Sakura was strong and caring. She's the type that hates to see other's suffer. Lisa ponders at which Division will Sakura be put into.

Feeling one of her classmates weakening reiatsu, she used shunpo, startling Lisa. Arriving at the scene, her heart sped as the hollow grabbed her classmate, Ruka. She ran towards them and cut off the hollows hand, causing Ruka to drop. She then grabbed Ruka and brought him to a safer distance.

"You didn't need to do that! I could've handled that hollow myself!" Ruka shouted. He clutched his stomach in pain.

Sakura pressed her palm to his wound and begun to heal. "I'm not the kind of person to abandon my comrades and from where I was standing, you were about to become hollow food"

Finished with the healing, she faced the hollow. Its reiatsu was higher than the rest of the hollows here. So it must've been a high ranking one. She wanted to say it was nothing she couldn't handle, but she was taught not to underestimate the enemy. She could feel that the hollow was hiding something.

"Ah… finally, a shinigami with high reiatsu." The hollow chuckled. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "My name is Grand Acid"

Ruka felt offended and glared at Sakura. It was always about Sakura. He was a shinigami too, dammit! Without thinking, he charged at the hollow, surprising Sakura.

"Ruka, NO!" Sakura screamed.

But it was too late. The hollow cut Ruka in half with its claws, splattering blood all over the grounds. Sakura's mind reeled towards Naruto's death. He had died the same way.

"_Sasuke!!" Naruto charged at Sasuke, Kyuubi boosting his Rasengan._

"_Naruto, NO!" Sakura shouted. She winced at the pain in her legs. She couldn't run to stop him. _

_Sasuke moved fast, cutting Naruto down in one swift move of his Kusanagi._

Sakura clenched her teeth. Anger flashed through her eyes. The hollow made a barrier out of the earth around them. From outside the barrier, Lisa and the rest of the shinigami watched. Lisa tried to break the barrier but her sword was repelled. She gritted her teeth.

"Sakura!"

Sakura glared at the hollow. Its form dissolved into a much bigger hollow, its reiatsu bigger than before. Sakura didn't know if she could beat it. She pointed her zanpak-to to the hollow.

"You will die today."

The hollow laughed. "And what makes you think you can kill me? You're just a fresh shinigami!"

Sakura kept quiet.

"_The key is to keep cool, Sakura. Don't let the enemy see your emotions." _

Kakashi's words rang in her head and she smiled. "I may be a fresh shinigami." She paused, taking a fighting stance. "But I've been handling battles since I was 12."

With that, she took off, appearing behind the shinigami suddenly, taking it by surprise. She swung her katana at the creature. Grand Acid evaded the attack and swung its claws at Sakura. She dodged the incoming attacks effortlessly.

Sakura cursed herself. This shouldn't be taking to long. Grand Acid was fast for a hollow. But there was a nagging feeling in her gut that it wasn't using its full strength.

As if on cue, the hollow chuckled and swung its claws at her again. Sakura made a move to dodge it but was surprised when green liquid came out from its hand, hitting her. Sakura hissed in pain as the acid burned her skin. So that's why its name was Grand Acid.

She glared at the hollow attempting to move but found that she couldn't. She looked down and found that the acid had connected itself to Grand Acid's hand. She glared at it as she sent reiatsu throughout her body, trying to find a way to break free.

Grand Acid laughed. "I've killed many skilled shinigami! And I'll surely kill you easily too!" It laughed again and moved its hand, throwing Sakura into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"_Sakura… Sakura, wake up. Wake up, Sakura!"_

_Sakura opened her eyes to meet Sasuke's dark orbs. He pulled his face away from her and approached Naruto._

"_Naruto… Sasuke?"_

"_What's our name Sakura?" 'Naruto' asked._

"_Name…?"_

"_Look around you Sakura. What's our name?" Sasuke asked_

"_Figure it out Sakura. Or you'll die." Naruto stated._

_Sakura looked around. The sky was the same as before. Wind and lightning roared. Wind and Lightning… Naruto and Sasuke's elements. Her friends… their bonds…_

_Sakura smiled. "I know your name. And it's not Naruto or Sasuke."_

'_Naruto' and 'Sasuke' smiled. "We'll __**protect**__, Sakura. We're in this __**together**__."_

Lisa's eyes were filled with dread. She knew she wasn't supposed to interrupt a battle, but Sakura was about to become Hollow food! She was about to activate her shikai when she felt a high spiritual pressure.

All shinigami outside the barrier turned their attention to Sakura. She was standing and the hollow was backing away. She had a smile on her face as she stared straight at the hollows eyes. She pointed her zanpak-to at the hollow.

"Protect, Kaze no Raikiri!" **(1)**

A red light blinded everyone, causing them to shut their eyes. Upon hearing the hollows scream of pain, they opened their eyes. There was smoke covering the area. As the smoke lifted, a shinigami was holding a dual-type zanpak-to – a katana and a wakizashi – a Daisho. Both blades were black with silver fire designs running up them. Both had strips of cloth dangling at the end of each blade; the katana orange, the wakizashi dark blue. The hand guard had changed into the shape of a leaf symbol. Lisa and the rest of the shinigami eyes widened at the shinigami holding the dual-type blades.

"Sakura…"

=.=

**Yeah! Two updates in one day! I just couldn't stop writing this XP**

– **Kaze no Raikiri means 'Wind of Lightning Bounds'**

**Don't try to look it up… I made it up my self, using my limited knowledge of Japanese words.**

**In case you didn't notice, Sakura's Zanpak-to doesn't reflect her, instead it reflects Naruto and Sasuke. Hence, why they weren't with Sakura when she came to soul society. I've combined their souls so that Sakura could get a more powerful Zanpak-to. And if you read carefully through chapter 2, you should notice I said that her chakra reserves were bigger than norm. Meaning, Sasuke's and Naruto's reserve had gone to Sakura, making her reiatsu bigger.**

**Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**ByaSaku – 8**

**HitsuSaku – 6**

**Voting is still open! Vote for either HitsuSaku or ByaSaku!!**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really hate those.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The votes are in! **

**Stays in Soul Society – 4**

**Leaves Soul Society – 2**

**Well, that's it. Sides, it'll be more interesting this way… I made a twist too! If you didn't read the turn back the pendulum arc you wont get any of this.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, if i did, Sasuke would'nt have left the village, Itachi wouldn't have killed the clan, Aizen wouldn't have left Soul Society and Toshiro wouldn't be short.**

**Get ready, 8,000 ++ words coming your way! **

**=.=**

_**.a.t.a.r.a.s.h.i.i. .i.n.o.c.h.i**_

_**.N.E.W. .L.I.F.E.**_

_**Sho Shi – Tan Bakku za Furiko**_

_**Chapter four – Turn Back the Pendulum**_

**=.=**

"The meeting will now commence." Yamamoto said, gaining the attention of all Captains.

Yoruichi announced the Captains present. All were there except for the 10th Division, since there was still no captain for that particular Division.

"We are here to break each newly graduated shinigami into different squads. All captains have been informed by their lieutenants about the incident that had happened in the Human World." Yamamoto paused. "We will now discuss the matter of which Division to put Haruno Sakura into."

Unohana raised her head. "I think it would be best to place her in my Division since her healing abilities are truly extraordinary."

"No. Her skills of combat and strategizing would be good for the 6th Division." Ginrei said.

"Well, her intelligence would bring good in producing more items of use for the shinigami." Newly appointed 12th Division Captain, Uruhara Kisuke said.

As the four argued, the rest of the captains discussed among themselves about he girl.

"She achieved her shikai form during that time, didn't she?" Yoruichi stated, inwardly laughing at the attention Sakura was getting from the 4th, 6th and 12th Divisions. Oh… just wait till she rubs it in Sakura's face. She knew Sakura _hated _attention.

"That girl… Something is definitely odd about her." 9th Division Captain, Muguruma Kensei said.

"You're just saying that cuz she's pretty, Kensei." Shinji snickered at Kensei's now red face.

"Shut up, Shinji!"

"Ah… Love is in the air~" Shunsui teased.

"You guys better stop it. We still need to decide which Division she should go to." Love said.

"With her skill and experience, she could fit into just about any Division." Jushiro said.

"Perhaps the 10th?" 3rd Division Captain, Otoribashi 'Rose' Rojuro suggested.

"As a Captain?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

"She'll refuse." Yoruichi said, waving her hand up and down. "She said she didn't want to be captain right now. Especially since she just graduated. She hates the attention." Yoruichi smirked. "Though I think she should be in the 8th Division."

The whole meeting room was quiet and staring at Yoruichi as if she had grown a second head. Annoyed, Yoruichi snapped.

"She hates being in the frontlines, so the 11th is out. She hates gathering information, so the 3rd is out. She hates strategizing so the 6th is out. She hates practically everything that has to do with work, so why not put her in a division she'll like and have more training time." Yoruichi explain remembering the last time they had talked… which was when she had beaten Sakura again in a game of tag. She inwardly smirked. Oh the fun she'll have once Sakura has entered the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto hit his cane on the floor twice, gaining the shinigamis attention.

"Very well then, Haruno Sakura will be put in the 8th Division. There will be a battle against one of your seated officers. I suggest you start from 4th seat."

"Ehh??!!"

=.=

"8th Division, huh?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She smiled. Ah… more time to relax and stretch her legs. She had no doubt that Yoruichi saved her from being put in a division that actually required her to work. She'll have to thank her by loosing at another game of tag with her… again.

Lisa was practically sparkling. Now, she could talk and hang out with Sakura all she wanted. Although her position in the Division hasn't been decided yet, but that's okay. Shunsui wouldn't mind replacing the 3rd seat right?

"You seem bubbly, Lisa-chan." Sakura commented.

Lisa stopped. "Lisa-_chan_?"

Sakura smirked. "It sounds cute." She walked over to Lisa, grabbed her glasses and ran off.

Lisa stood there blinking. Then she smiled. The joy of running around the Division Barracks… What fun… Not.

"Sakura, get back here with my glasses!"

"You're gonna have to catch me, Lisa-chan!"

Sakura laughed as she escaped from Lisa's grasp. Her heart lifted at the thought of a new family. She's not alone. Not anymore.

As the two stumbled into the 5th Division Barracks with Shunsui laughing at their antics, two dark figures smiled in a tree.

"I think it's time we let her go, Sasuke-teme."

"Aa…"

And the two promptly disappeared, leaving Sakura confused as to why she suddenly felt lighter.

=.=

"I have to what?" Sakura asked, obliviously shocked.

Shunsui smiled. "You have to fight my 3rd seat."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"To decide what seat you should be."

"Why not use the usual procedure?" Lisa asked.

"Old-man Yama's orders."

Sakura sighed. "When?"

"Right now?"

Lisa and Sakura looked at Shunsui.

"You didn't think you should've warned her first?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shunsui chuckled nervously and looked at Sakura. "You ready?"

Sakura shrugged and smirked. "Who's ass am I kicking?"

Lisa shook her head. She just _knew _Sakura would make 3rd seat without breaking a sweat.

=.=

"So this is the new shinigami? She looks puny!" 3rd seat of the 8th Division, Enjoji Tatsufusa laughed.

Sakura was staring at the big sized man with a bored expression. This was the 3rd seat? His eyebrows vaguely remind her of Lee. And those braided pigtails and overly exposed uniform gave her the creeps. She shuddered visibly, giving the man the wrong impression.

"You're even shuddering in fear! What makes you think you can defeat me, little girl?!"

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow as she turned to the growing crowd. She gave Lisa and Mashiro a 'is-this-guy-serious' look. There were several captains and lieutenants that had gathered around the training field of the 8th Division. Among them were Ginrei, Shinji, Kensei, Uruhara, Yoruichi, Aizen, Mashiro, and Hiyori.

Lisa and Mashiro giggled while Yoruichi smirked at Sakura. Sakura knew the look Yoruichi was giving her. Sakura sighed. Looks like another game of tag… again.

Sakura turned her attention to Tatsufusa. He had already drawn his sword and Sakura was wondering to beat him with a zanpak-to or just kidou. Deciding to go easy, Sakura decided to just use kidou.

"What's wrong, afraid?" Tatsufusa taunted.

Sakura sighed. Maybe just Hakuda. With that, Sakura used shunpo and appeared behind him.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudo no. 9, Horin."

Tatsufusa found himself bound to a tree, his zanpak-to laying 10 feet away from him. Sakura drew her zanpak-to and pointed it to him.

"Give up?" She asked with a completely deadpanned expression.

Tatsufusa gritted his teeth as he felt his veins popping at the top of his head. "Never!" And he broke free of the bindings.

He quickly took his zanpakto and grinned madly. "You die here, girly. Dance madly, Hozan!"

Holding his shikai formed zanpak-to, he rushed towards Sakura who sighed and pointed her own zanpak-to at Tatsufusa.

"Protect, Kaze no Raikiri."

At those words, Tatsufusa swung his sword down at Sakura… only to discover she had shunpo-ed to the other side and was holding her two blades in front of her in a cross. She smirked at the man's shocked expression on seeing her shikai form. After all, dual-type zanpak-to was rare.

Then, she concentrated her reiatsu into a swirling ball of wind infront of her zanpak-to. She smiled. _'Naruto'_

Sakura swung her blade and released the red ball of wind that had caused clothes and trees to flutter in the harsh wind.

"Rasengan!"

And the red ball hit Tatsufusa, immediately knocking him unconscious. Sakura straightened and she approached Tatsufusa. She knelt beside him and began to heal him.

Other captains watched in awe. It wasn't everyday you see a battle where the winner would heal the loser after all.

"That's new." Uruhara stated.

"Sure is." Shinji agreed as he snickered at the blush on Kensei's face. "And it looks like Kensei's gotta crush."

"I do not, Shinji." Kensei said, blushing harder.

Mashiro giggled. "Aw… Kensei's gotta crush" Mashiro sang.

"I do not!"

"Is something wrong, Muguruma-taichou?"

Kensei literally blushed crimson as Mashiro and Shunsui laughed hard.

"N-nothings wrong, Haruno." Kensei said, trying to hide his red face from Sakura. Sakura, being oblivious to the fact that Kensei was blushing because of her, fussed about his red face.

"But, Muguruma-taichou, you're red in the face! Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Sakura asked, clearly worried.

At this, Shinji tried to hold back his laughter while Aizen chuckled openly. Sakura turned to them. "Is there something funny?"

Shinji was still holding his laughter so Aizen answered.

"It's really nothing, Sakura-san." Aizen smiled.

"Well now, lets stop teasing Kensei and announce what seat you are." Shunsui interrupted and Kensei gave him a 'thanks' look. "Sakura, I've decided to promote you to 3rd seat."

With that, Lisa and Mashiro hugged Sakura and laughed.

=.=

_9 years later_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head towards the voice and smiled. Over the years, Sakura had changed drastically. Her hair was now to her waist and her eyes had gained more shine. The Shinigami Men Association voted her most beautiful in Seireitei 8 years in a row.

She had made a few alterations to her shinigami uniform of course, instead of a pair of black hakama pants; she wore a ruffled black skirt that reached her mid thigh. She also chose to wear shinobi heels **(Like the ones Tsunade wears)** instead of the slippers others wore. She had her hair tied in a half bun, held by two chopsticks with the Kuchiki family emblem crafted on to it; a gift from Ginrei Kuchiki as thanks to the cherry blossom flavored tea she had gotten him when he was sick.

She also wore a chain necklace that disappeared between the valley of her breasts. Along the small beads of the necklace was the Shihoin family emblem, a gift from Yoruichi for winning a tag game once 2 years ago.

She was the center of attention everywhere she went, much to her disappointment and Yoruichi's amusement.

"Ohayo, Kaien-nii." Sakura greeted.

"Do you want to come with me and Miyako to the hollow sightings tonight?" 13th Division's Lieutenant, Shiba Kaien asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, Kaien-nii, I have to assist the 5th Division in their hunt for hollows in the human world tonight."

"That's okay. So where you headed to now?"

"I was going to go and see Kensei-taichou off. The 9th Division is on the case for the vanishing souls in Rokungai." Sakura said, her eyes cast to the side. "I'm a little bit worried. I've been having this bad feeling since these vanishings occurred."

Kaien patted her head. "I'm sure it's nothing. Cheer up all right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Take care of yourself and Miyako-neesan."

"Will do." Kaien said and scurried off to the 13th Division.

Sakura sighed as she continued her way towards the 9th Division. The feeling of dread at the deep pit of her stomach just wouldn't go away. And she feels even more terrified when she's with Aizen and the genius 3rd seat, Ichimaru Gin. Not only that, Kensei's new 3rd seat, Kaname Tosen was also giving her bad vibes.

Why was she the only one who felt these feelings for them? She had confronted Yoruichi about this but she had only said it would pass on soon while Shinji-taichou had told her to be careful of Aizen, since he's been acting a bit off lately.

Sakura shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about those things. These vanishing acts have caused uproars in Seireitei and she had to get ready for tonight.

Smiling, she knocked on the 9th Division's office door and opened it upon hearing a tense 'come in'.

Inside, Mashiro was waving at her enthusiastically while Kensei smiled in greeting. Kensei had stopped blushing around Sakura after 2 and half years ago, much to Mashiro's disappointment and Kensei's relief… though for these 9 years, Sakura still hasn't realized his feelings for her.

"Ohayo, Kensei-taichou, Mashiro-chan." Sakura greeted warmly.

"Ohayooo, Saki-chan~!" Mashiro sang.

"Ohayo, Sakura. What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled as she approached him. "I just came to see you guys off. You're gonna go investigate the vanishing souls right?" Sakura asked.

Kensei nodded as he got up. "That's right. Do you wanna come, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks, I already have to go to the human world tonight."

"I see, well I'd better get going. See ya later!" Kensei said.

Sakura nodded. "Itterashai, Kensei-taichou, Mashiro-chan." Then Sakura paused and blushed slightly making Kensei blink.

"What's wrong, Sak--"

Kesei was cut off when Sakura placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Good luck, Kensei-kun." And she ran off. Kensei stood there shocked and blushing while Mashiro laughed her head off.

=.=

Sakura stared at the full moon. She and a few other 5th Division Shinigami were in the human world. She was surprised that Aizen wasn't here. Usually if she was on a mission with the 5th Division, he would come along. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Is everyone done?" Sakura asked one of the 5th Division. When she received nods, she quickly opened the shoji doors leading to Soul Society.

'_Please let them be okay.'_

=.=

Sakura arrived just in time to hear the announcement.

"_Emergency meeting! Emergency meeting! All captains, please gather immediately in the 1__st__ Division quarters! There has been an incident with the 9__th__ Division! We can't get a soul signal from Captain Muguruma Kensei or Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro of the 9__th__ Division! This is an emergency--"_

Sakura didn't need to hear anymore, she used shunpo to find Lisa.

'_There has been an incident with the 9__th__ Division! We can't get a soul signal from Captain Muguruma Kensei or Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro of the 9__th__ Division!'_

Those words kept repeating in Sakura's head as she arrived outside Lisa's room. She tore the door open, revealing a serious looking Lisa and a slightly frightened Nanao Ise.

"Let's go." Sakura said as she tried to smile slightly at Nanao. Lisa nodded and told Nanao to go back to her room.

Then the two rushed off to the 1st Division, doing what they do best, eavesdropping on a Captains meeting.

=.=

"This is an emergency!" Yamamoto's voice roared through out the meeting room. "According to the reports from the 9th Division vanguard who were on standby, Captain Muguruma Kensei and Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro of the same Division disappeared from their encampment along with 6 others. The reason is unknown! Until we have a better hypothesis, assume the worst!" All the captains were tense as they listened. "As of yesterday, this was nothing more than an incident in Rukongai, but now the pride of the Imperial Guards depends on getting to the bottom of it!

For this reason, I will choose 6 captains to investigate the scene of the disappearance!"

At those words rushing footsteps stopped in front of the meeting room.

"You're late, Uruhara Kisuke."

Uruhara was breathing hard. "Please… Let me go!"

Unohana, Ginrei and Jushiro stared at Uruhara.

"No."

"My lieutenat is heading to the camp! I--"

"Kisuke!"

Uruhara stopped his words as all captains turned to Yoruichi.

"You're pathetic. Get a hold of yourself! You sent her yourself, didn't you?! Don't you think that loosing your composure like this is insulting to her?!" Yoruichi shouted.

Uruhara stared as realization struck him.

"To continue…" Yamamoto said. "3rd Division Captain, Otoribashi Rojuro, 5th Division Captain, Hirako Shinji, 7th Division Captain, Aikawa Love. You three head to the campground. 2nd Division Captain, Shihoin Yoruichi, standby for further orders. 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Ginrei, 8th Division Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui, and 13th Division Captain, Ukitake Jushiro gurad Seireitei.

"4th Division Captain, Unohana Retsu, prepare the relief station for casualities."

"Wait a minute, sir. Wouldn't it be better for me to tend to the wounded there?" Unohana asked.

"I can't send healers out without knowing what the situation is like. I'll send the others instead."

Knocks on the door interrupted the meeting. "Come in." Yamamoto said.

The door opened and two men walked in. Kido Corps Captain, Tsukabishi Tessai and Kido Corps Lieutenant, Ashoda Hachigen entered.

"Tsukabishi Tessai… I haven't seen you out and about in a long time." Jushiro said.

"It's an honor. Good to see you." Shunsui said.

"I assume you've heard the news. I want you two to head to the camp." Yamamoto ordered.

The two agreed and Shunsui noticed Uruhara's glum mood. Shunsui felt pity for the 12th Division Captain. If it were Lisa or Sakura out there…

"Heeey, Old man Yama!" Shunsui called. Yamamoto diverted his attention to his former student. "Excuse me. But, don't you think it's a bad idea to send both the Kido Captain and Lieutenant when we have no idea what awaits?" He asked, grinning.

Yamamoto thought about this. "Then what do you suggest?"

Shunsui smirked. "Send my lieutenant and 3rd seat instead."

"Are you going to call them now?" Jushiro asked, seeing Shunsui hold up his hand.

"Yep. Hey, Lisa! Sakura!"

"What?!" Sakura and Lisa asked, miraculously appearing at the window.

"There…" He then turned to his lieutenant and 3rd seat.

"What do you want us to do?" Lisa asked.

"It's human nature to be curious about secrets, Taichou." Sakura said.

"Did you two hear?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah…" Lisa and Sakura said.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course!"

"Get to it then." Shunsui said nodding.

Lisa gave a thumb's up sign while scowling while Sakura smiled sweetly before the two left.

"…Have it your way…" Yamamoto said.

"We don't see this sort of situation often. I just want them to get a bit of experience, have some sympathy." Shunsui said. "Don't worry. They may not look like it, but they are pretty strong. Especially Sakura." He turned towards the Kido Corps members. "I trust you'll step aside, Kido Captain?"

"I don't mind. I'll accept your offer and take a break." The Kido Captain said.

"Otoribashi Rojuro, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Ushoda Hachigen, Yadorimaru Lisa and Haruno Sakura. The 6 of you will form a special squad to investigate the soul disappearances!!"

Shunsui approached Uruhara and patted his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Hiyori's strong." Uruhara's eyes softened. Shunsui removed his hand and moved away. "Well. Not as strong as my Lisa and Sakura, but still… don't look so worried. It's a captain's job to have faith and wait."

=.=

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the forests. Hiyori ran through it, breathing hard as she escaped from the one chasing her. She dodged an incoming attack and landed a few feet away.

The one chasing her charged again and Hiyori cursed knowing she couldn't dodge this one. Suddenly, a katana swung itself at the monster and Hiyori looked up.

Shinji stood in front of her protectively.

"Shinji…?!"

"Idiot. Why didn't you get away?"

"Idiot…" Hiyori's voice came out slowly. "How could I…?

As the moon shined down, only then did Shinji see clearly the monster before him. He gasped.

"… Kensei?!"

"Shinji!" Love shouted.

"Are you okay, Hiyori?!" Sakura asked, immediately going to her side.

Seeing the tattoo number '69' on the monster's chest, the 4 reinforcements stopped in their tracks. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the gut feeling she had felt earlier was truly a warning.

"Ke-Kensei!"

His body sprouted thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms, his form larger, muscular and more bulky with armored hands and skeletal feet.

"What's going on?" Love asked.

"Is that really Kensei-taichou?" Sakura whispered. Her mind drifted to the time she first saw Sasuke's second seal form. She cringed inwardly.

"The mask… the reiatsu… It's as id he's a hollow!" Rose said.

"I don't' know whether or not it's the real Kensei, either… but I do know that if ya don't draw your swords soon…" Shinji trailed off.

'Kensei' growled.

"Ya'll die."

With that, 'Kensei' roared loudly, making all shinigami there step back and jump out of the way. 'Kensei' quickly appeared behind Love, startling him. A loud explosion made Sakura's heart jump.

She's faced battles with shinobi and hollows… but never her own comrades that had never done anything to her.

"Aikawa-taichou!" Sakura shouted, panic rising as her zanpak-to tried to calm her down.

Love skidded back far from 'Kensei'. He panted as he raised his sword in front of him. "Whew… Not bad… Leave it to Kensei."

"Stop! Don't you get it?! It's Kensei! You can't—Urgh!!" Hiyori coughed, stopping herself.

"Quiet Hiyori." Shinji said. "We have to stop him. Especially if it's really Kensei."

Hiyori stared at Shinji, obviously not getting what Shinji was saying.

"Hirako-taichou is right, Hiyori…" Sakura said, drawing her sword.

"Kensei's important. That's why we have to stop him." Rose said.

"Don't worry, there tons of ways to stopping him without killing him." Lisa said.

Sakura's grip on her zanpak-to tightened. "I'm not about to let a friend die just like this, especially Kensei-kun."

"Sakura and I will cut his tendons. You take the right side." Lisa said, addressing the 3rd Division Captain.

"All right."

With that, the three immediately set off, but Sakura lagged behind, feeling something was not right. Her suspicions were correct when she saw a fast blur heading towards Rose.

"Behind you! Rose!" Sakura shouted.

Rose got hit by the thing and plummeted to the ground. Sakura rushed to him.

"Rose-taichou!"

The thigh stood in the air as Lisa and Shinji glared at it. Upon realizing the outfit, Shinji shouted out his guess.

"Mashiro?!"

'Mashiro' turned to Shinji and charged to attack him only to be stopped halfway by Sakura.

"Bakudo no . 1, Sai!" Sakura shouted, effectively locking 'Mashiro's' arms behind her back.

"Gochu Tekkan"

White pillars fell onto 'Mashiro'.

"Everyone… Run quickly!"

"Hachi!"

Hachigen looked up at 'Kensei' and Love fighting and brought his hand up. "Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku."

Immediately Kensei's arms were bound tight and fell to the ground. Sakura knew she should be relieved but somehow, she just _knew _that binding spell wouldn't last.

Hachigen turned to Shinji. "Shinji! What on earth is going on here?! Why are Kensei and Mashiro--"

"Get out of there, Hachigen, Shinji!!" Sakura shouted, panic filled her eyes. Why was she so helpless?

Hachigen and Shinji turned to 'Kensei'. He was breaking the binds using physical strength alone.

"W-what… on earth…?"

"Kensei-kun…"

=.=

Shunsui just knew something wasn't right. He couldn't sleep and he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Was this what Sakura meant by gut instinct? Because he could really feel it now. He was walking around, thinking. Did he make the right decision in sending Sakura and Lisa? They were strong but Sakura had lost some of that unusual amount of large reiatsu when she arrived here 9 years ago. But that didn't mean she didn't have it. She still had that huge amount of reiatsu, only it seemed lesser and even though she was strong and skilled, he knew she had her own limits. The same goes for Lisa.

He spotted two on patrol duty shinigami and smiled.

"_It's not good for the people who follow you see if you're distressed. They'll feel distressed as well if you do." _

Shunsui remembered Sakura's words. She was wise when it came to the military.

"Good work on keeping watch, boys."

"Kyo-Kyoraku-tachou?! What are you doing walking around this time of night?"

"Oh, nothing… I just couldn't sleep." Shunsui said and glanced above him when he felt a familiar reiatsu.

Upstairs, Aizen noticed Shunsui's glanced and nodded, not bothering to smile since he was worried for his captain. Shunsui nodded, tilting his straw-hat abit, remembering Sakura's worry.

"_I feel like Aizen's hiding something. Something big and dangerous."_

"Maybe I was over thinking things…" Shunsui mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Looks like lieutenant Aizen can't sleep either."

"Oh! Good night Lieutenant Aizen!"

"You two should get some rest."

"Good night, Captain Kyoraku!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shunsui replied, walking away. Feeling a little tired, he decided to head back to the 8th Division. His mind was filled with thoughts of Sakura's worry and concern since yesterday.

Arriving at the 8th Division, Shunsui noticed a little girl wearing rimless glasses standing with a book in the gardens.

Shunsui smiled. "Ise… Nanao, was it?"

"Yes! I'm glad you remembered me!"

"You are the youngest member of the 8th Division. I always remember the young ladies names. Besides you come here every month…" Shunhui trailed off, remembering today's date. "Today's the 1sr isn't it?"

Nanao blushed. "Yes… I wanted to read with Lieutenant Yadomaru and Sakura-neesan today…"

"I see… but I'm sorry. Lisa and Sakura aren't here tonight."

"Why is that?"

"They're on a very important mission. Don't worry though. I'm sure they'll be back in the morning… I'm sure…" Shunsui trailed off. He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

=.=

Lisa fell from the sky after being hit by 'Kensei'. She hit the ground hard. Kensei charged again but was hit by a powerful ball of electricity.

"Chidori!"

Sakura panted. She was bleeding heavily from Kensei's last attack. She already drew out her shikai form. After all, she was still a 3rd seat. She was still weaker than a lieutenant. She had tears in her eyes as Kensei looked at her.

"Stop it… Kensei-kun… This isn't you!" She cried.

Kensei charged at her and Sakura prepared another ball of electricity.

"Bakudo no. 99, Kin!" Hachigen shouted.

Once bound, Sakura let her swords fall to her side. She still had a bad feeling but she refused to believe it.

'_Please let this be over! No more, Please!'_

"What are going ta do with him?" Shinji asked. He turned to Hachigen. "Do ya think ya can fix this?"

"I can't fix something using Kido id I don't know what the problem is." Hachigen replied.

Sakura looked at Hiyori. She was coughing violently and Sakura was feeling that something was coming.

"Sakura, try to he--"

"Let her go!" Sakura shouted.

"Wha--?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Lisa asked.

"Let her go, Shinji! Look at her!"

"Shin—"

Shinji looked down at Hiyori. She was breathing heavily.

"Shi—ji.. Let… Let go!"

White liquid poured out of Hiyori's mouth and something slashed Shinji.

Hiyori let out a scream. Her face now covered by a mask.

"Shinji!" Sakura screamed heading towards him.

"Hiyori!" Lisa shouted as she rushed to Hiyori, sword out.

"What's going on?!" Love shouted, doing the same as Lisa.

Suddenly darkness consumed everything. Sakura looked around frantically. She heard Lisa's and Rose's grunting in pain. Then Love shouting their names, his grunt and everything was silent.

As the darkness lifted, she and Shinji stared as a shinigami officer of the 9th wearing a mask cut down Love. The shinigami took of his mask and Sakura's and Shinji's eyes widened in shock.

"Kaname?!/Tosen?!" Sakura and Shinji shouted. The two glared at Kaname.

"Why did you… betray Kensei? Your own Captain?!" Shinji barked.

"He didn't betray anyone." A voice said. "He was always faithful."

Sakura's body tensed. She knew that voice anywhere. Her fear and panic were building up slowly as she and Shinji turned slowly towards the voice, facing Aizen and Gin.

"He was simply faithfully following my orders." Aizen smiled as Sakura and Shinji glared at him. "Please don't blame him, Hirako-taichou, Sakura."

"You…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Ai… zen…!!"

"It was you…" Sakura gritted her teeth. She promised herself never to doubt her instincts again.

"So both of you expected, I should've expected as much. When did you start to notice?"

"Sakura was the one who confirmed it for me when she came to me with her own suspicions of you." Shinji answered as Sakura helped him into a sitting position and began to heal him. "But I've long suspected it… since you were in your momma's womb."

Aizen smiled sweetly at Sakura who cringed back in disgust. "As expected from my future bride."

Sakura felt herself choking on her own spit. "Wh-What?!"

"What da hell day a mean, Aizen?!"

"Nothing, of course. I've had my eyes on Sakura since she came. She was the only one who noticed something was amiss with me after all…"

"What does he mean, Sakura?!" Shinji barked.

"I noticed that for the past month every time I saw Aizen he was a blurry image. At first I thought it was nothing, just something in my eye… but now…" Sakura trailed off as Aizen chuckled.

"Yes. You didn't realize at all… that this whole moths, I wasn't the one walking behind you." Aizen said.

"Wha?!"

"The ability to make my 'enemy' see whatever I want him to, that's the true power of my Zanpak-to, 'Kyoka Suigetsu'. I call it…" Aizen raised his sword. "Absolute Hypnosis."

Sakura felt like choking. She was fooled by hypnosis?!

"You're a sharp man, Hirako-taichou. Maybe if you had interacted with me as other captains do with their lieutenants, you could've seen through it. But you didn't." He approached the two fallen shinigami. Sakura clenched her teeth as she tried to devise a plan to get her and Shinji back to Seireitei and report this to So-taichou.

As Aizen continued his speech towards Shinji, Sakura looked around and was surprised to find Lisa and Rose also lying on the ground, seemingly lifeless. Sakura bit her lip. She's failing her mission. Again. She shook her head lightly. No. She still had a chance. She carefully masked the reiatsu coming out of her body and traced reiatsu to her fallen comrades, hopeful to wake at least one of them to help.

Unfortunately, Aizen said something to piss Shinji off, causing him to abruptly stand up and making Sakura loose concentration. Then, white substances began to flow out of Shinji's mouth and eye, covering half his face.

"Shit! Not me too!" Shinji cursed and turned to Sakura, at the same time noticing his fallen comrades except Sakura were also sprouting out white liquid. "Damn it, Sakura, get outta here!"

Sakura was too shocked and afraid to move as Shinji screamed. Aizen appeared at her side and brought her closer to him. He then walked back towards Gin and Kaname. Sakura struggled in his grip. He had sealed off her reiryouku.

Aizen smiled down at her as she continued to struggle in his arms. She hissed, disgusted as Aizen stroked her hair lovingly almost lovingly. Was she really so weak?

"Just as I thought. Agitation speeds up the Hollowfication." Aizen said.

'_Hollowfication?!'_

"Aizen!! Stop it!" Sakura shouted, still struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Hollow…fication?! What's that?!" Shinji barked.

Aizen smiled. "You don't need to know." Aizen glanced at the 'hollowed' Hiyori.

"Shi… Shi..n…ji…"

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Kaname."

"Right."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No Stop! Don't Kaname!"

But he slashed Hiyori anyway. Sakura's eyes followed Hiyori's body as it fell to the ground. For a minute, she thought she saw Tsunade. She ignored everything else as she watched. She felt tears flow down her cheeks. She failed again. She came back to her senses when she heard Shinji scream and noticed Aizen had his sword poised upwards, as if ready to attack.

But something stopped him. Aizen quickly moved away, dragging Sakura with him. Sakura turned towards the newly arrived Uruhara.

"Uruhara-taichou…" She muttered in relief.

"Oho… we have more interesting guests it seems." Aizen chuckled. "What do you need, Uruhara-taichou, Tsukabishi Kido-taichou."

"Oops! They found us…" Gin smiled.

"I'll kill them." Kaname volunteered.

"No, Its fine."

"But…"

"Kaname, I said its fine."

"Yes, Sir!" Kaname said, kneeling.

Sakura was shocked but shook her head.

"Ki…suke… why.. did you come… you fool…" Shinji panted

"What's with that ugly mask?" Uruhara asked.

"Is that all you can say?"

Uruhara smiled.

"Uruhara-taichou! Hiyori--!" Sakura shouted but Aizen put a firm hand to her mouth, effectively cutting her off.

"Shh… you wouldn't want me to kill him right now, do you?" Aizen whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened as she shut her eyes, letting her tear flow down. Aizen brushed her tears gently and Sakura cringed.

"Lieutenant… Aizen…" Uruhara called slowly.

"Yes?" Aizen said, turning his attention back to Uruhara.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was merely trying to help the injured investigation squad."

"Why are you lying?

"Lying? What's wrong with a lieutenant wanting to help his captain?"

"Wounded? You call those things wounds? This is… Hollowfication."

"I see." Aizen paused and he lifted his head. He let out a terrifying amount of spiritual pressure Sakura gasped at the feeling of it. "You're just the sort of man I thought you were." Aizen sheathed his sword. "I'm glad you came here tonight. Let's go, Gin, Kaname." Turning with Sakura still in his arms.

"Wait! Let Sakura go!" Uruhara shouted.

Aizen smiled at him. "Why should I let my future queen go to you?"

"Wai--"

"Get out of the way, Urahara!" Tsukabishi shouted.

"But Sakura!"

"Get out of the way!"

Urahara stepped out of the way, cursing lightly as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hado no. 88!! Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!!!"

"Bakudo no. 81, Danku." Immediately after saying that, she felt her reiryouku being drained. The bastard was combining their reiatsu to form a stronger spell.

"Impossible!" Tsukabishi whispered. "A lieutenant stopped my kidou with a forbidden Danku?!"

As the fog cleared, they were surprised to see Sakura lying unconscious on the floor. Uruhara sighed in relief. At least they could save one.

"Waaa!!!"

Their attention was brought back to Shinji who just fell down.

"Hirako!"

"Wee need to tend to Hirako and the others!" Tsukabishi said.

"But! We can't treat them here! Especially since its progressed this far!"

Tsukabishi narrowed his eyes. "Urahara. You seem to know about this 'hollowfication'. You must know how to overcome this, right?!"

"I do… but it's a gamble."

"It's better than nothing! I'll take them to the 12th Division! You should be able to save them there!"

Nodding, Tsukabishi did a forbidden technique and the ground they were on changed into the 12th Division. He then quickly set Sakura leaning on the wall as Urahara explained 'hollowfication' and the 'breakdown sphere' and the process began.

=.=

Sakura opened her eyes when there was sudden light entering the room. Where was she? She wasn't in the 8th Division barracks. So where…? She heard bits of conversation.

"I'm gonna get a little fresh air." Urahara-taichou?

Was she in the 12th Division. Then, she heard shouts.

"12th Division Captain, Uruhara Kisuke! Kido Corps Captain, Tsukabishi Tessai! Central 46 had issued a warrant for your arrests! Please come with us!"

'_Arrests? What happened last night?' _Suddenly she remembered everything that happened. The hollow turned Kensei and Mashiro… Aizen… Urahara.

Feeling a sharp pain in her head, Sakura fell unconscious again.

=.=

Sakura had a massive headache. She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was sitting in a wasteland. Upon seeing the stairs, she concluded it was a chamber that was designed to look like a wasteland. She noticed 8 people lying on their backs. There was Shinji, Kensei, Rose, Love, Hiyori, Hachigen, Mashiro and Lisa. She noticed they were still wearing the hollow masks even though they were unconscious.

Sakura tried to sit up and heard Yoruichi call her.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" She asked as she helped Sakura up. Sakura grimly nodded as she tried to clear the fog in her mind. Then she remembered something about last night.

_As Aizen dragged her away from the blast of the forbidden technique, he bent down to her ear. "I can prolong your friends lives if you follow me, Sakura. You won't have to do a thing, I'll make sure they'll live and you will be the queen of a new world after I take over Soul Society. Join me Sakura. Think about it." With that, he knocked her out and left her there._

She shook her head and looked at Yoruichi. "What happened after Tsukabishi did those forbidden techniques?"

Urahara and Tsukabishi approached them and said to wait for the rest of them to wake up. As if on cue, the rest of the shinigami woke up, confused.

After explaining what had happened to them, Hiyori was about to go on a rampage while the rest of them stayed silent until Sakura broke it.

"Aizen told me." She started, catching everyone's attention. "That he was planning to take over Soul Society. I think he might be thinking of overthrowing So-taichou and the Soul King."

"That's outrageous!" Tsukabishi exclaimed, earning nods from the others except Lisa.

"He managed to counter you kido technique, Tsukabishi-san." Lisa said quietly.

"He told me that…" Sakura took a deep breath. "that he wanted me to follow him, to be his 'queen'" Sakura cringed in disgust. She turned to her friends. "I'm staying here. I can help you more from here."

Yoruichi nodded as Lisa and Mashiro denied her request.

"We're sentenced to death here Sakura! We need to escape!" Lisa cried.

"You 8 were sentenced to death. Sakura wasn't." Yoruichi said. "It seems like Aizen really protected Sakura, saying she managed to escape 'Kisuke's hollowfication experiments'."

Everyone was quiet as Sakura stood up. "I'm gonna need to pull up an act here, so help me out here guys. Attack me." She said, surprising everyone.

Everyone's eyes widened and they didn't do anything. Sakura stood there annoyed. "I'm gonna have to show I put up a struggle or else Aizen wont believe me if I say I'd join him!"

The shinigami nodded at each other and began to attack Sakura carefully. Shinji pierced his sword through Sakura's stomach, almost making Lisa and Kensei hit him themselves if Sakura didn't stop them.

"It's for the best affect. I need to convince Central 46 and So-taichou as well." She said, healing herself a little.

After dealing the damage, Sakura was breathing hard as she smiled at the rest. "Good luck, guys. Stay safe, especially you, Lisa."

Lisa nodded in her gigai as the hollowfied shinigami, Urahara and Tsukabishi entered the Senkaimon.

Yoruichi looked at Sakura, worry clear in her eyes. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Sakura nodded, sending her a warm smile. "I'm fine."

"There's a boy in the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. I need you to help me keep him in shape by challenging him to a game of tag." Yoruichi smirked as she walked over to Sakura. She gently grasped her arm and shunpo-ed out the chamber. "Can you do that for me?"

"Soi Fon…" Sakura whispered, remembering the girl she had seen in the 2nd Division.

"She'll be fine."

"I'll look after her for you…"

Yoruichi looked down at Sakura's smiling face. She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Yoruichi stopped when they were near the borders of the 1st Division. They had been using the cloak Urahara had made to conceal their reiatsu so they were safe.

"Beat 'em, Yoruichi." Sakura smiled.

Yoruichi nodded. "You too."

And then she left, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura closed her eyes.

'_Naruto… Sasuke… Kaze no Raikiri… give me strength.'_

With that, Sakura banged open the meeting room, startling all captain. She was breathing hard as she made herself collapse on the ground. Shunsui and Unohana immediately rushed to her side.

"Sakura! You're all right!" Shunsui exclaimed, relief flooding his face but dread replaced it as he observed her wounds.

Sakura nodded slightly. She turned to So-taichou. "I… I need… to… re… report…" She panted as she struggled to get up. Unohana and Shunsui assisted her to stand and walk over to Yamamoto.

"Your report 3rd seat, Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes… Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai worked together to kidnap me. They brought me to someplace… It looked like a wasteland… I managed to escape but I got these injuries from the hollowfied shinigami." Sakura said lowering her head. "Even Lisa-chan…"

Shunsui's grip on Sakura became tighter. It was true? Sakura looked up to with a look that said she would tell him everything later.

"I see… Unohana-taichou, bring Haruno Sakura to the infirmary and deal with her wounds. As for the rest, all those who were hollowfied by Urahara Kisuke will be executed on sight since they were involuntary subjects to this… 'hollowfication'. This meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto said.

=.=

_One week later_

Sakura walked nervously towards the 5th Division. She had to tell Aizen her decision. She wasn't confident in Aizen believing her. But she had to try. Lisa and the others were counting on her for information.

She took in a deep breath and knocked on the office door of the 5th Division. She opened it upon hearing the soft 'come in'.

Sakura perfected her emotionless mask years ago and was thankful for it. She looked at Aizen right in the eyes. She truly hated the man and was once again thankful for her mask of indifference.

"Is there something you need Sakura?" His voice was sickly sweet it made Sakura want to hurl.

"I… I thought about your offer… and I _want _to help you." Sakura said, forcing a blush to her cheeks. How she hated doing this. "Aizen… I…"

She didn't notice anything really. She didn't notice him come closer to her so quickly. She didn't notice him closing the door behind her, locking it or pulling her towards the desk. All she noticed was that her back was on his desk, hands pinned to the side and he was invading her mouth.

Sakura tried her best not to hurl as he slipped his tongue past her lips. She needed to convince him so she grudgingly kissed him back. When they parted for air, Sakura wanted to cry when he latched his lips to neck.

"I know what you're up to, Sakura and I'll let you do as you please… After all…" His hand trailed up her thigh, making her gasp. "You **will** be my queen, Sakura whether you like it or not." Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped again when he bit on her skin.

Sakura almost sighed in relief when she heard knocks on the door. Aizen let out a soft growl before getting off of Sakura. Sakura quickly smoothed out her hair and wrinkled clothes. Aizen opened the door revealing a scared Nanao.

"Nanao-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing towards the frightened girl. "I'm sorry, Aizen-tai--"

"Now, now, Sakura. We're past formalities are we not?" Aizen smirked.

Sakura unwillingly blushed as she lowered her head. "Of course… Aizen…kun…"

Aizen nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later tonight, Sakura."

Sakura suppressed a shudder as she and Nanao made their way back to the 8th Division. She _hated _that man. She looked at the skies.

'_Naruto... Sasuke… Kaze no Raikiri… give me strength to go through this…' _

=.=

**o.O Bet you guys weren't expecting that huh?**

**Pairing voting:**

**ByaSaku – 16**

**HitsuSaku – 11**

**All right people. Voting ends by the next chapter. Means the winner for the pairings will be decided by the voting's I get for this chapter. So VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**P.S: If anyone noticed, I DID copy most of the script from the manga. But that is ONLY because I was simply too lazy to change the words.. XP**

**P.P.S: In the next chappie something... 'M' rated is going to happen so if you guys want it, I'll post it as a side story. After all, this fic is rated 'T'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slight M. Only slight. Voting for pairing closes today. Winner is… find out at the end note… though I think you can figure it out somewhere in this chapter… XD**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**=.=**

_**.a.t.a.r.a.s.h.i.i. .i.n.o.c.h.i.**_

_**.N.E.W. .L.I.F.E**_

_**Sho go – Atarashii Otomodachi, Atarahii Ishi**_

_**Chapter five – New Friends, New Will**_

_**=.=**_

Sakura woke up feeling sore and tired. Dry tears stuck to her face from last night. She felt broken and used. She clenched her eyes shut as she got up. She let out a breath in relief when she noticed Aizen had already left for the day. She clutched the blanket to her bruised body.

_His lips latched themselves to her breasts, earning a moan from her. Her body was on fire and she _needed _relief._

Sakura buried her face in the blankets. What had happened to her confidence and self-control? She felt Kaze no Raikiri trying to sooth her but she just couldn't feel it.

"_Please…" She breathed out a low moan as he traced her core with his fingers. She felt like someone had tied a chord to her stomach and was pulling it tightly. "Please…"_

"_As you wish, love…" His voice was thick with lust as he plunged deep into her forcing out a cry of sheer pleasure from her._

Did she really beg him? Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes. What happened to her? Was she really so weak to fall prey to lust? She shook her head as she bolted out the bed, locating her garments and quickly put them on.

"_Harder!" She cried, pulling him closer to her, raking her nails down his bare back. He grunted as he complied with her wish, slamming down on her harder and faster, hitting the entrance of her womb sending her into the brink of insanity._

Sakura tied the white obi around her waist and bolted out the room, startling many officers. She knew rumors about her and Aizen would spread. But right now, she just wanted to get away. She needed warmth, but Lisa and Yoruichi weren't here anymore. She couldn't talk to Shunsui or Nanao about this. Mashiro or Kensei weren't here either. The same goes for Shinji and Urahara.

Sakura found herself in front of the Kuchiki household. She had only been inside a few times when Ginrei had invited her for tea. Ginrei… He was like a second father to her. One who made sure she would always abide the rules. She couldn't talk to him about Aizen. But… his presence around her was always comforting and his tea had always succeeded in calming her down.

Without thinking, she found herself being escorted through the Kuchiki hallways, straight to Ginrei's home office. He was still a captain after all, but he was always a family man. She tried to compose herself and plastered a fake smile, knowing she couldn't smile genuinely for a while now.

Reaching the office, the maid entered after knocking and informed him of Sakura's unexpected visit. Ginrei was surprised for one. But after one look at the younger girl's face, he knew something wasn't right.

"Hello, Ginrei-tachou." Sakura greeted as the maid left. Ginrei took note of her fake smile and wondered what happened to the genuine one she always gave to others.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-san?" He asked, immediately being blunt. He wanted to know what happened to that smile of hers.

Sakura's smile faded. Leave it to Ginrei-taichou to break through her façade.

"Can we have some tea? I have some… problems bothering me."

"Why not talk to Kyoraku?"

"I don't want to worry him. He's still upset over Lisa-chan."

Nodding his head, Ginrei stood up and led her to the gardens. He told a maid to bring some tea to the outside balcony along the way. He wondered if Byakuya and his wife were at the gardens, enjoying the fresh morning air. Perhaps his grand daughter-in-law, Hisana could help bring out Sakura's smile again.

Sakura felt two soul signals in the gardens and cast Ginrei a confused look. Ginrei smiled slightly. Hisana and Sakura both had one thing in common, the ability to bring out the best in others. Perhaps now that Sakura had seemed to have lost that shine in her eyes, Hisana could help her bring it back.

Approaching the garden, Sakura saw Kuchiki Byakuya and a petite girl with short black hair with a long stray bang between her eyes. She had purple coloured eyes with a tint of blue in them and pale white skin. The two were walking together across the garden talking in low voices. Anyone could've known they were a sweet couple.

Byakuya noticed his grandfather and Sakura approach the garden and turned to slightly bow. Hisana did the same but with a full bow towards the two. Sakura smiled slightly. She still couldn't bring herself to smile genuinely with what had happened.

"Grandfather." Byakuya called as he looked at Sakura. "Who is this?"

Sakura twitched slightly. She remembered her promise to Yoruichi about keeping Byakuya in shape by playing a game of tag with him whenever she could. But it wouldn't hurt to destroy his pride as someone who could keep up with Yoruichi.

"Manners, Byakuya. She is the 3rd seat of the 8th Division. Her name is Haruno Sakura." Ginrei said, nodding at Sakura slightly.

Sakura tried her best to give a genuine smile. She really did, but all she could give in her emotionally distressed mind was a fake smile. Hisana noticed this and wondered what had happened. She once saw Sakura drinking tea with Ginrei a few months ago. And the smile she wore then and now was completely different. Without thinking she blurted out the words.

"Is there something wrong, Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked shocked at Hisana. "H-Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but your smile from when I saw you a few months ago and now is completely different. Did something happen?" Hisana asked softly.

Ginrei watched with a smile on his face before dragging Byakuya towards the balcony. Sakura stared at Hisana. She had noticed her fake smile even though she had only seen her smile genuinely once. This brought a true smile on her face.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked softly.

"Kuchiki Hisana. I'm married to Byakuya-sama." Hisana repied in that soft tone of hers.

Looking at Hisana, Sakura felt like it was her duty to protect, befriend and care for the fragile girl. She held out her hand towards Hisana. She smiled softly at her.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Hisana-san. And thank you for noticing."

Hisana stared at the hand given to her and took it, grasping it softly. She smiled at Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too."

=.=

Sakura walked back to the 8th Division Barracks with a soft smile on her face. Hisana had given her strength to continue on her life. Aizen would not scare her any longer. Kaze no Raikiri was giving out warmth and Sakura smiled softly.

'_Kaze no Raikiri, Hisana-chan. Thank you.'_

Turning the corner, she smacked right into Aizen's chest. Growling and ignoring the 5th Division lieutenant, she walked right pass him, head held high and shoulders squared leaving a glaring Aizen behind to his cursing.

=.=

Aizen was far beyond pissed. He was sure he had broken Sakura's will and confidence last night beyond repair. But it looks like it didn't work. What had given her the strength to bounce back up with confidence and a new will to continue living independently?

Aizen threw the vase in his room to the wall. It shattered into a million pieces to the floor making Aizen smirk. He still had her will in his hands after all. He knew Sakura would die before letting harm come over her closest friends.

=.=

_5 years later…_

Sakura laughed as she used shunpo again, getting out of Byakuya's way. She held the hair tie he had always worn in her hands as she stood with her hand on her hips, as Byakuya appeared 10 feet away from her.

"Give it back." Byakuya hissed.

Sakura shook her head. "I promised Yoruichi to keep you in shape and what better way than a challenge by some one who had beaten Yoruichi?" Sakura laughed as she used shunpo again avoiding Byakuya's attempt to catch her.

Ginrei shook his head at the sight. Though he was happy that Sakura had regained that genuinely happy atmosphere again, it was simply irritating to have two fully-grown shinigami to run around playing tag. He glanced at his pale granddaughter-in-law. She was giggling softly at her husband's and best friend's antics. She had seemed paler than usual making Sakura's visits to the Kuchiki household more frequent… thus frequently challenging Byakuya to a game of tag that he always seemed to loose at.

Sakura had said to Byakuya that Hisana's health was disorienting but it was nothing she couldn't handle… That was late last year. Now however, Hisana has been constantly coughing and getting high fevers. Sakura stayed over n more than one occasion to nurse her back to health. Sakura cared for Hisana like a mother would her daughter. She panicked yet managed to stay calm when she was sick. She worried when she would recover and she cried when Hisana had said she was fine even though it was obvious she was hurting.

Hisana had become like an anchor to Sakura's confidence and sanity. There hasn't been a day for the past 5 years Sakura never visited Hisana unless she was on a long-term mission. It was as if Sakura was afraid Hisana might suddenly disappear if she wasn't there.

Byakuya didn't seem to mind, as he knew Sakura cared for Hisana. In fact there were times he would even welcome her or greet her whenever they cross at headquarters.

Sakura laughed as she handed a panting Byakuya his hair tie back. Byakuya snatched it from her and tied his hair as the two approached Hisana and Ginrei. Sakura plopped down on Hisana's left and Byakuya on her right.

"That was fun… I'll be waiting for the day Byakuya beats me though." Sakura laughed.

Hisana giggled as Byakuya scowled. But soon, Hisana's giggles reverted to a series of coughs. Sakura panicked as she gently placed a glowing hand to Hisana's throat and chest, right above her heart. When the coughing didn't die down, Sakura immediately gathered Hisana in her arms and barked at Byakuya she was taking her to the 4th Division.

Byakuya followed Sakura as Ginrei hurriedly went to the 6th Division to order his lieutenant to take care of the paperwork. Arriving at the 4th Division, she immediately ordered the officers to prepare a room for Hisana. When Unohana came the two set to work on trying to nurse Hisana.

Sakura was cursing herself as she and Unohana tried to heal Hisana. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to her. Byakuya would blame her and she would once again loose her self-confidence and will. Hisana was her anchor in this life. She _needed _Hisana like a drug addict needed his drugs.

Feeling Hisana's life slipping away, Sakura pushed more of her reiryouku into her body. Unohana shook her head as she stopped. She knew there was no way to cure an unknown illness. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as Hisana weakly opened hers.

"Hisana, hang please!" Sakura cried.

"Where's… Byakuya-sama…?" She asked weakly.

Sakura threw a look at Unohana who nodded and went in search of Byakuya.

Sakura turned back to Hisana's smiling face. "Sakura-chan… Please… Let go…"

"No… No please, Hisana-chan… No!"

"Don't loose yourself. Even if I am no longer here… Don't loose your smile… Ever again…" Hisana coughed furiously and Sakura immediately sent healing reiryouku to her throat. "There are people who care for you, Sakura-chan… Please, promise me you'll never let your worries or doubts cover that smile of yours… That smile of yours encourages people to work hard… Protect it…"

Sakura knew Hisana was trying to give her another anchor. Her friends. Her mind drifter to Lisa. Then Kensei, Mashiro, Kaien, Miyako, Nanao, Jushiro and Shunsui. Sakura shut her eyes and nodded.

Sakura lifter her head to see Byakuya and shook her head sadly at him. She left the room, leaving the two to spend their last minutes together.

Sakura walked back towards the 8th Division, a sad expression etched on her face. From the corner of her eye, she saw Aizen wearing a Captains outfit, smirking at her as though he had just won the lottery.

Stopping in front of the 8th Division Barracks, Sakura thought back to a conversation she shared with Kaien Shiba of the 13th Division.

"_There's a new girl in the 10__th__ that loves to drink. But I hear she gives out really great advice."_

Turning her body, she headed straight for the 10th Division. Some times, it was good to talk to strangers rather than people you know.

=.=

Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th didn't like where this was going. She had been promoted as a lieutenant of a Captain-less Division. She was now staring at a mountain of paperwork that needed to be done.

When she signed up for Shinigami Academy, she signed up for cutting up hollows. Not signing paper work in a enclosed office… Enclosed?

Rangiku snickered as she pulled out a bottle of Sake. Just when she was about to open it, a knock on the door sent Rangiku to quickly hide the bottle. She turned to glare at the door shouting an irritated 'come in'.

Sakura opened the door holding a sake bottle and two sake cups in her hand. She had on a small and shy smile as she approached the stunned lieutenant after locking the door. She set the sake and cups on to the table and turned to Rangiku with an apologetic smile.

"Do you mind drinking with me, Matsumoto-fukutaichou? Oh, and congratulations on making lieutenant." Sakura said, fake smile in place.

Rangiku was stunned. She did not expect to see the rumored most beautiful girl in Seireitei, the 3rd seat of the 8th Division, Haruno Sakura to walk in the office with one of the most expensive sake in hand. She also noticed there was a sad atmosphere around her.

Hesitantly, Rangiku nodded. Sakura smiled and sat down across from the busty shinigami and poured herself and Rangiku a glass.

"People always say its best to confess to a complete stranger about your problems." Sakura said and looked up at Rangiku. "Will you listen."

Rangiku took a sip of sake and immediately fell in love with it. She turned to Sakura. "After offering me one of the finest sake in Seireitei, it would make me feel bad not to." She said, winking. Taking another sip, she asked; "So whats wrong?"

Sakura looked down at her cup and sipped at it. She hadn't had liquor in over 16 years now. She missed the burning taste it left behind. "5 years ago…" Sakura started. "Something happened that left me completely broken. I never thought I would ever be able to truly smile again after that incident." Sakura shuddered. She still remembered the last time Aizen had claimed her last month. He had been taking every opportunity he had to try and break her. The only one keeping her smiling and sane was Hisana. "Then I met someone who became my best friend. She helped me regain my confidence and free will back. She was my anchor." Sakura said softly and took a drink. "But just now, I found out she couldn't live much longer. I just don't know what to do without her. She made me promise to never let anything sadden me and affect my smile." Sakura was close to tears now. Her voice was rasp. "She told me my smile encouraged others to work hard. But she was the only reason I ever smiled ever since I lost everything that time…"

Sakura was now crying. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as Rangiku hugged her and tried to sooth the sobbing girl. Rangiku's heart soared out to the girl. She heard about her being the only survivor in the incident 5 years ago. She never knew it would affect her so much.

"Maybe…" Rangiku started. Not sure how to proceed. "Maybe she's right. If your friends care about you, they would be your anchors too right? I mean, your friend would want you to smile." Rangiku lifter Sakura's head gently and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Then smile like it'll be your last day to smile everyday."

Sakura processed Rangiku's words. Hisana wanted her to continue her life like she always had. Before Aizen had ruined it. Sakura gave out a true smile that made Rangiku smile back.

"Now then, lets finish this sake. It'd be a waste to just throw it away!" Rangiku laughed.

Sakura laughed as well. They were going to be great friends. But this time, she wasn't going to be her anchor, just a friend.

=.=

Aizen was beyond pissed…_again._ He was so sure that he could make Sakura his officially once Hisana had passed away. He had seen how attached and how Sakura depended on the frail girl. How could she regain herself so quickly?!

Aizen growled. His 'Hollowfication' was almost perfect. All he needed was the Hogyoku. But Urahara was smart. He had managed to escape to the human world undetected.

Aizen glared. It was only a matter of time. Until then, he would simply 'use' Sakura to satiate him. After all, she **will** be his queen, whether she wanted to or not.

=.=

Later that night, Sakura made her way back to the 8th Barracks but was surprised to see Byakuya standing outside her bedroom door. Sakura felt a twinge of guilt. Byakuya had after all, loved Hisana like she was his life. And technically, she was his will.

Sakura smiled. Rangiku had helped her a lot. She could now feel that she could smile as she did before even if Aizen tries to claim her again.

"Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya still had his eyes closed as Sakura waited. She knew Byakuya was still sad for Hisana's lost, and she didn't want to upset him further by snapping at him.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Byakuya turned to Sakura with an unreadable look in his eyes. The way he stared at Sakura made her feel her blood boil and rushed to her cheeks. She mentally slapped herself. _'Stop it! This is Hisana's husband!! Not to mention Yoruichi's tag pal!!'_

"Thank you for trying to save Hisana." Byakuya said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Your welcome, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya stared at Sakura for a few moments. Hisana's words were still ringing in his mind. Other than his promise to find her sister; Rukia and take care of her.

"_Sakura… Try to find a friend in Sakura. Both of you are important to me… Find happiness… Both of you…"_

Those were her dying words. She wanted Sakura and him to be happy. Even though he had a feeling that Hisana was trying to say something else behind her words. Why did he suddenly find Sakura's green eyes so mesmerizing? _'No! This is Hisana's closest friend! Not to mention Yoruichi's tag pal!'_

"Are you all right with her…" Byakuya trailed off, knowing Sakura would get the hint.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm sad for her departure. But it was her time. Besides," Sakura started and looked up at him with a wide smile. "I promised to keep on living and smiling, so I will!"

Again. That look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Right after Hisana's death at that?! Wait… was Hisana trying to play cupid after death? With her now _ex-husband_?!

"Anyway, it's been a long day, and we should get some rest!" Sakura said, trying desperately to get her emotions straight.

"Come with me tomorrow to Rukongai."

"What?" Sakura was dumbfounded. His tone issued a command, not a favor or invitation. "Why should I co—"

"I wish to find Hisana's sister. It was her dying wish I find her with you and adopt her into the Kuchiki family."

Okay, now she was freaking out. Hisana had a _sister_? And she _wanted _her to find this sister _with as in alongside _Byakuya?! Maybe she _was _trying to play cupid.

"Sister?"

"I will tell you tomorrow morning. I will meet you in front of the 8th Division Gates 8 o clock sharp. Good night, Sakura-san." With that, Byakuya left, leaving a confused and tired Sakura to her thoughts.

=.=

The next morning, Sakura was nervous. She had no doubt that Byakuya was waiting for her in front of the gates right now. She didn't want to think about what the other shinigami would say when they saw Byakuya and her walking together in the streets of Rokungai in search of Hisana's sister. If only Yoruichi or Lisa were here, they would laugh their heads off.

Sighing, Sakura got up and made her way to the gates, desperately trying to push down the blush that was threatening to cover her cheeks. Noticing Shunsui at the gate talking with Byakuya, she inwardly groaned. She could almost hear the rumors that were _sure _to spread.

Smiling slightly she greeted her Captain and Byakuya. Shunsui was now grinning like a Cheshire cat. And that alone gave Sakura the creeps.

"Oh, you two are going out? Well now, have fun~~" Shunsui wished as he walked into the Division headquarters in search of Nanao.

Sakura wished she could strangle her captain's neck. She and Byakuya soon started their search for Hisana's little sister. By the end of the day, they found her at the Shinigami Academy. Sakura was surprise at the resemblance she had to her sister. The only difference the two had was that, Rukia's bang between her eyes was shorter and she didn't have the soft edged look her sister had. After Byakuya's proposal to her to join the Kuchiki family, Sakura and Byakuya entered a sweet shop.

Sakura was still thinking about what Byakuya had told her about Hisana's wish to not tell Rukia who she was. She was vaguely reminded of Itachi and Sasuke's relationship and that alone brought a sad look in her eyes, one that didn't go unnoticed by Byakuya.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Nothing… It's just that…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing if she should tell Byakuya her thougths. After all, Hisana was his ex-wife.

"If you are thinking about why Hisana did not want Rukia to know she is her sister, then don't. She said she was not worthy of being her sister because she had left her due to the fact she could not raise both of them themselves." Byakuya explained.

Sakura blinked before laughing. Byakuya stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said, finally calming down. "Its just… That was the first time I heard you speak so much." She giggled.

Byakuya's eyes softened. He didn't know why, but he trusted her. And the fact that she was Hisana's closest friend made him trusts her more.

=.=

_45 years later…_

Sakura dodged Shunsui's Bushogoma. She readied her rasengan and threw it Shunsui, immediately using shunpo after and appearing behind Shunsui. Shunsui merely jumped to the other side and tossed another Bushogoma. Dodging it, Sakura threw a chidori in his direction. Shunsui used shunpo to get out of the way and stood ready 15 feet away from a heavily breathing Sakura.

"You're getting better Sakura. How bout we take a rest and get something to eat?" Shunsui said, reverting his zanpak-to back into its sealed form.

"Thanks, and sure! I'm hungry, lets go for some takoyaki!" Sakura cheered as she did the same with her zanpak-to.

"But you still have a lot of paperwork to do!" Nanao cried, shutting her book.

Sakura laughed and shrugged. "We can ditch paper work once in a while, after all its Shunsui-taichou who has to do most of it!"

"On the contrary… You'll be helping me, Sakura." Shunsui said slyly.

Sakura threw a smug look. "Most of your paperwork can only be signed by a captain and a lieutenant."

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Sakura was now confused. They haven't had a lieutenant in 50 years now. So why was he saying… _Oh._

""Wha- I mean Are you serious?" Sakura asked. She was happy but at the same time shocked. She never thought the 8th would ever have a lieutenant anymore.

Shunsui nodded and threw a folded napkin at her. Sakura opened it and stared at the Lieutenant badge in her hands. She smiled softly as she wrapped it on her left arm.

"Thank you, Shunsui-taichou."

Shunsui nodded and turned to Nanao. "Congratulations to you as well."

"What?" Nanao was confused.

"Who do you think is my new 3rd seat?" Shunsui asked and Nanao smiled. Sakura laughed and decided lunch was on Shunsui since he was the one who promoted them.

=.=

"As your first duty, I need you to go to the Academy to monitor the new batch of graduating Shinigami this year." Shunsui said as he sipped on his sake.

Sakura looked at him with an irritated look. Sure she was happy to be a lieutenant, but she also hated having to work. After all, Yoruichi had saved her from doing any real work by helping her get placed in the 8th Division, the division others deemed as the 'lazy ass division'.

"Great…" Sakura mumbled as she chewed on the piece of meat she was eating. She glanced at Nanao who had ordered a barbeque beef hotplate. "Can I bring Nanao-chan?"

Nanao frowned. "No. I refuse to go with you, Nee-san."

Sakura sighed. "It's times like this I wished I never thought you to grow a back bone."

Nanao half-heartedly glared at her new lieutenant. She would've thought Sakura would grow out of her lazy attitude now that she was a lieutenant. But she guessed wrong. She shrugged. Even is Sakura was lazy, when she couldn't push the job on other people, Sakura would do her work efficiently and perfectly. So who was she to complain?

Sakura looked out the window from where they were sitting. They had gone to a nice cozy restaurant in the 2nd District of Rukongai. She often went to the flower shop near here to browse and smell the flowers. Often, she would also buy some of Hisana's favorite flowers, which were Iris. She knew what they meant, and she still remembered how Hisana had reacted. She had come to love the flower even more.

"_They mean Y__our Friendship Means so Much to Me, Faith, Hope and Wisdom and Valor" Sakura quoted._

_Hisana stared at the purple flowers in her hands. Her smile widened as she held the flowers close to her chest. "I'll always love this flower."_

Sakura found it hard to believe that it has been 45 years since Hisana's death. Byakuya was now going to be the Captain of the 6th Division as soon as Ginrei retires and he would also be the head of the Kuchiki clan as well. They had become close over the years. But lately, Sakura has been feeling more than friendship for the young Kuchiki heir.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura-chan~~" Shunsui's voice cut through her thoughts.

Sakura turned to him with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

Shunsui nodded. "Well, you need to be at the Academy at 10 am sharp tomorrow for the Shinigami evaluation exam."

Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat. "I'm heading back first. See you later, Taichou, Nanao-chan."

Sakura left the restaurant and made her way back to Seireitei. Her eyes roamed over the people happily exchanging goods and children playing games. She smiled all the way as she walked into Seireitei's Gates. Sakura stopped abruptly when She noticed Aizen walking with 3rd Division Captain, Gin and newly appointed 9th Division Captain, Kaname towards her.

Noticing her, Aizen smiled sweetly at her. Sakura returned the smile with a glare as she brushed past him. She was still trying to figure out how to stop Aizens control over her Reiryouko. Honestly all those nights getting raped by him did _not _feel good. And its been going on for 50 years now! You would think she would have found a way to stop him from sealing her reiryouku or tricking her into meeting him somewhere.

But who could detect it if he was using that Absolute Hypnopsis of his?

She could practically _feel _Aizen eyeing her lustfully. Didn't that man ever grow tired of her? It's been 50 years for goodness sake.

Turning and heading straight for the 6th Division, the shinigami officers who knew her and her not-so-good relationship with Aizen gave way to her. The last time someone got in her way after she looked at Aizen, that guy got sent to the 4th Divisions Intensive Care Unit for a month.

Banging open the office door, almost ripping it off in the process, Sakura glared at everything in sight. Ginrei and Byakuya who had gotten used to her behavior concluded one thing in their minds; keep Aizen away from Sakura.

Sighing, Ginrei got up, saying he was going to get some tea as Byakuya went and sat next to Sakura. He knew what was coming next; her rant on how much she hated Aizen's guts.

"I just absolutely hate that man!" Sakura shouted. Byakuya was debating whether to wear earplugs next time. He could already memorize her speech by now.

'_Next, she'll say; "Aizen is the most insufferable, prickly, jerk, asshole, fucked up maniac, sadistic bastard, thinking he's so charming, ugly glasses boy, I'm a nice guy bull crap guy, I can't even stand looking at his freaking face!" I wonder if she'll ever change?'_

True enough, Sakura said those exact words. _"_Aizen is the most insufferable, prickly, jerk, asshole, fucked up maniac, sadistic bastard, thinking he's so charming, ugly glasses boy,I'm a nice guy bull crap I can't even stand looking at his freaking face!"

'_Now, she'll challenge me to a game of tag to release her anger with that puppy dog look on her face. This time I am _not _falling for it.'_

True enough, Sakura turned to him with pleading eyes as she puffed out her bottom lip. Byakuya inwardly flinched. Every time she did it, he felt like he wanted to just kiss that mouth of hers but _no. _She was his friend and kissing her would lead to unnecessary and awkward future encounters.

"Play a game of tag with me? Please?" Sakura shifted closer, unknowingly making Byakuya hold on to his dear self-restraint to not kiss her.

Even though he had said he wouldn't fall for it, he still fell. He sighed as he looked away. "Fine."

Sakura immediately threw her arms around him repeating 'thank you' over and over again. Byakuya wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling off the couch.

The door suddenly opened and Ginrei stared at the two on the couch. Sakura having her arms wrapped around Byakuya and the latter having his arm wrapped around _her _waist.

Coughing, he closed the door, mumbling a 'sorry to disrupt your moment'. He walked away quickly before the two realized what he had just said.

Sure enough, yells of 'Protect, Kaze no Raikiri', 'Scatter, Senbonzakura', 'Rasengan' and 'Chidori' sounded through out the 6th Division.

=.=

The next morning, Sakura had gone all the way to the 2nd Division to greet Soifon. Since Soifon was now Captain and Sakura a lieutenant, she figured they could go together.

Walking with Soifon was funny. Soifon had always regarded Sakura as her elder sister, often calling her 'nee-san' when no one was there. Sakura had helped Soifon train to be a Captain and since then, the two had always trained together. Since Sakura was once a ninja, she had also helped the 2nd Division to improve their stealth. After all, nin's must master the art of stealth.

"I heard there were a couple of interesting kids in this years batch." Soifon suddenly said.

"Really now?"

Soifon nodded and handed her a file she had been carrying since they left the 2nd Division. Sure they could just shunpo to the Academy, but they wanted to catch up and talk. Sakura opened it and realized it was a file on 4 students in the batch that were about to graduate.

"A couple of months ago during a training exercise in the human world, a group of high level hollows that had managed to hide their reiatsu ambushed the group of students there. Those four had held back the hollows long enough for Aizen and--" Soifon immediately stopped. She cursed herself for being careless. She knew how much Sakura hated Aizen though she didn't know why.

Soifon was deathly afraid of Sakura's reiryouku packed fists. She was also faster than her when using shunpo. Soifon carefully turned to Sakura but then noticed she had fallen behind a while ago.

Sakura was staring at the file Soifon had given her with wide eyes. The last student's picture had caught her attention. Especially the tattoo of the number '69' on his cheek. Sakura quickly read his profile.

_Name: Hisagi Shuhei  
Birthday: August 14  
Gender: Male  
Height: 181 cm (5'11'')  
Status: Single  
Kido: B-  
Hakuda: A  
Zanjutsu: A+  
Hoho: A-_

_Overall excellent student. Well mannered and has been accepting missions from the Gotei 13 even while studying. Had failed the first exams twice but his performance and talent allowed him to enter the final evaluation exams without taking the written exams._

Sakura cursed. There wasn't much information on him. She _needed _to know if this Shuhei had some kind of communication with Kensei. She bit her lip. She hoped Kensei and the rest were all right.

"Oi Sakura, Are you all right?"

Kaien Shiba's voice dragged Sakura back to reality. Sakura blinked as she stared right into his eyes. He was so close Sakura freaked and backed away from him.

"Don't do that ever again, Kaien-nii!" Sakura shouted, placing a hand over her racing heart.

Kaien laughed it off. "Congratulations on becoming a lieutenant, Sakura. And if you don't hurry, you'll be late for the evaluation exams." With that, he went off on his own merry way.

Sakura blinked and gasped. Grabbing Soifon, she shunpo-ed both of them directly into the Shinigami Academy. Soifon was panting hard when they arrived. She knew Sakura was fast using shunpo, but she didn't think she was _that _fast. She could literally see stars in front of her eyes. Feeling a soft and calming feeling enter her head, she smiled at an apologetic looking Sakura.

"Sorry, Soifon. I should've warned you first." She said, smiling sheepishly. Soifon nodded as the two headed for the hall where the soon-to-be-graduates would be taking the exam.

"You can go ahead and watch them, Sakura-neesan. I'm going for a walk." Soifon said and left Sakura alone at the hall. She entered the hall and was met with a hall full of panicked students, reviewing their books and muttering to themselves. Smiling to herself, Sakura quietly shunpo-ed to the front of the class.

She banged her hand on the table, startling all students. She hid her lieutenant badge from view as she eyes all of them. She often gave some people the impression that she was a student, so she'll just work that to her game. One of the bulky big student sneered at her.

"What are you, a shinigami wannabe? You look like a first year, get out of that uniform!" He said.

Sakura smiled sweetly. She most definitely wont let him into the 8th anytime soon. "And what's your name?"

The guy smirked. "Hikoshi Akito." He said smugly.

"Well now, I really hope you don't graduate. Because with that attitude of yours, even the 11th Division wouldn't accept you."

"What was that?!"

Akito drew out his sword and attacked Sakura. Sakura simply smiled and before she knew it, a yellow blur had stood in front of her. She smiled appreciatively. Good style and Zanjutsu. Not bad. She then took notice of the face of the person who had defended her.

"Thank you. But I couldn't handled it my self, Izuru Kira-san" Sakura said sweetly.

Kira looked surprised as Akito backed off and growled lowly. "How did you--"

"You were one of the students that held off those high ranking hollows a couple of months ago, right? I'm impressed." Sakura smiled. She then turned to Akito. "You on the other hand, I will fail you for your lack of respect and dare to raise a sword at you superior."

Akito glared. "You don't have the authority!"

Sakura smiled as she showed him her lieutenant badge. She smirked at his now pale face. "I have all the authority to fail you, Hikoshi-san."

"And I have full authority to support that failure."

Sakura groaned loudly. Why him.

Sakura turned to glare at Aizen and Gin. She was slightly surprised to find Kaname nowhere in sight. "Where's your partner, Gin?" Sakura asked bored and slightly angry.

Gin grinned. "He had some business to attend ta."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Like getting lubricant?"

Gin's smile turned into a disgusted scowl. "We don't roll that way, you're disgusting."

Sakura smirked. "Blame your friend over there."

"Must you always try to fight with me, Sakura? I'm surprised you're not in the 11th Division." Aizen said.

Sakura glared at Aizen. "Since when are we on first name basis, Sosuke-san?"

"That's taichou now. Besides, I believe we've passed that stage, right Sakura?"

Sakura's glared harder and the students felt the room drop a few degrees. "Tch. Whatever." Sakura passed by him and stopped at the door. She turned to the students with a smile on her face. "Good luck to all of you."

Sakura walked down to the garden and found Byakuya and Kaien there. Deciding she hasn't spent much time with the latter, she jumped on his back, surprising him.

"The hell?! Sakura get off of me!"

"No way! It's been so long since I got a piggy back ride from you!" Sakura giggled as Kaien desperately tried to shake Sakura off of him.

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being picked up. She turned around to face the new Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Yes? And could you put me down?" Sakura asked.

Zaraki blinked before putting Sakura down. "Sorry, you have pink hair like Yachiru, so I thought you were her."

Sakura's ears perked up at the mention of someone else having pink hair like her. "This Yachiru has pink hair too?"

Zaraki nodded and looked around. Then a blur of pink jumped onto his shoulders.

"I found you, Ken-chan!" The bubbly voice of the pink blur cheered. Then the pink haired little girl blinked as she stared at Sakura. She cocked her head to the side. "Mommy?"

"What?" Sakura was dumbfounded. Had this little girl called her Mommy?!

Then the pink haired little girl jumped of Zaraki's shoulders and hung off Sakura's neck. "I found you, Mommy! Baldy always said I would never find you!"

Sakura was shocked and numb. She shook her head as she picked the girl from her neck. She stared into brown eyes. "I am not your mother."

"Sure you are, Mommy! We have the same hair color!"

Behind them, Kaien was trying hard to control his laughter as he muttered 'mommy! Sakura's a mommy!' and Byakuya had a smirk on his face, showing that the scene before him amused him.

Sakura glared at Kaien. She turned back to the little pink haired girl. "I'm not your mother. I have never given birth to a child before!"

Now, the young girl looked like she was about to cry. Sakura sighed. "Okay, Okay. How bout I be your sister?" Sakura asked.

This made the little girl smile widely. "Okay!"

Sakura sighed. "What's your name?"

"Kusajishi Yachiru!"

"Yachiru?" Sakura repeated and looked at the tall captain. "Was this the girl you said before?"

Seeing him nod, Sakura sighed again and she continued to glare at a now laughing Kaien and chuckling Byakuya.

"Shut up, Kaien-nii, Byakuya!"

"Sorr-Sorry Saki…" Kaien said, trying to regain his breath. "It was just too funny! I can't imagine you having a kid!"

Kaien stopped laughing when he felt Sakura's famous death glare. He gulped. Even Jushiro-taichou and Shunsui-taichou was scared of that glare. And several seated officers had literally pissed in their pants knowing her death glare was directed at them.

"S-Sorry. I'll shut up now." Kaien said, fearing for his life.

Sakura nodded approvingly and smiled as she turned to Yachiru. "I'm Sakura. You can call me nee-san if you want. Now, lets go get something to eat okay? I want you to meet a friend of mine as well." Sakura said, trying to trace Soifon's reitatsu.

"Is this friend nice, nee-chan?" Yachiru asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. Soifon _could _be nice… when she wants to be. Sakura laughed nervously. "We'll see, okay?"

=.=

"I congratulate all those who have succeeded in graduating. You are now full-fledge Shinigami. This year, you will have to face each other. This is to give the representatives of each Division a chance to see how you perform." Yamamoto said in that loud authority filled voice of his.

Sakura sighed disappointedly. She had already spoken to Shuhei about his tattoo. Turns out, he did know Kensei… but that was before he was turned into a hollow. She had also made some new friends. Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo and Abarai Renji. She was slightly shocked and disgusted when she found out Momo had wanted to join the 5th Division. She would need to have a talk with Aizen later.

Sakura felt someone approach her and she closed her eyes, hoping _that stupid excuse of a man_ would just leave her alone.

Turns out, he didn't. In fact he bent down to kiss her. On her freaking lips in front of all the other shinigami. Sakura pushed him away glaring at Aizen.

"The fuck, Aizen?!" Sakura practically screamed as she wiped her lips with her hand. Raping her wasn't enough so he decided to humiliate her in public?!

Aizen chuckled and left. Sakura glared at his back and went in search of Rangiku for another round of sake.

=.=

Byakuya was furious. Aizen had kissed Sakura right in front of the whole Shinigami academy. Kaien was glaring at Aizen's head, muttering something about 'killing Aizen for kissing his baby sister like that'. And frankly, Byakuya found himself thinking of ways to torture Aizen to death.

Yachiru and Soifon were also glaring at the 5th Division Captain. How dare he kiss their sister like that?! Blood was going to spill tonight.

=.=

Sakura drank a full bottle of water and spit out the contents. Really. Raping her nearly at least once every week was really enough. Was embarrassing her in front of everyone, especially Byakuya part of his plan too?!

…

Did she just say _especially Byakuya?!_

Sakura shook her head. No! There was no way _that _would happen! She glowered lowly and pouted at the sky.

"Are you _really _playing cupid up there, Hisana-chan?"

=.=

**Its too long, I had to stop it here. Haha! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! From now on chapter updates will be slow since I have school starting tomorrow and I'll mostly be sleeping when I get back home since its Sports practice all the way~~**

**Thanks again for all those who reviewed!**

**Review Reply:**

**KKKK – **Haha~ I'm glad you like the Kensei x Sakura part, maybe I will do a side story for that one~~

**Pairing Vote**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro x Haruno Sakura – 20**

**Kuchiki Byakuya x Haruno Sakura – 27**

**Looks like the winner is ByaSaku!!**

**Thank you for voting!**

**I'm sorry for my spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Like I said, I hate those.**

**Reviews are appreciated!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I am still alive. Exams are almost starting so let this be something like a good luck for me so I don't have to think about this chapter during my exams… God, wish me luck for Biology and Additional Mathematics.**

**Also, I know Renji's supposed to be a lieutenant when Rukia came to the Human World, but I was too lazy to make up an OC for Byakuya's lieutenant. XD**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did own them, Sakura will be stuck in a harem, Sasuke and Itachi would have never left Konoha, Aizen would not betray Soul Society and Shuuhei would be stuck in the Naruto world. **

**=.=**

_**.a.t.a.r.a.s.h.i.i. .i.n.o.c.h.i.**_

_**.N.E.W. .L.I.F.E.**_

_**Sho roku – Konya'sha**_

_**Chapter six – Fiancée**_

**=.=**

_5 years later…_

Kuchiki Rukia's eyes were wide with fear and worry. Sakura stood next to her as she stared at Miyako, her pet older sister's unconscious body. She had just finished checking over her injuries. She didn't have anything that could put her life in immediate danger, yet she was unconscious. Her reiryouku reserves were fairly low as well.

Sakura turned towards her brother with an encouraging smile.

"She doesn't have much injuries. But her reiryouku levels are low. She'll wake up in no time, Kaien-nii." Sakura said. Kaien nodded and Sakura's heart clenched.

She had never seen her pet brother so quiet before. It scared her a little. She knew he was upset but she never thought it would change him like this. She was also worried for Rukia. She had admired Miyako so much. Miyako was her idol. Seeing her unconscious must be heart breaking for her.

Sakura sighed and excused herself, saying she was going to report to Jushiro-taichou. Finding Jushiro outside the room looking over the railing, she approached him. The two stayed silent, looking at the full moon. Sakura had another sense of dread over come her and that feeling in her gut was warning her about something.

"She's all right. But…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing if she should continue.

"There's something bad going to happen right?" Jushiro asked. He turned to her. "Your instinct has never lied to you, Sakura. Why should it now?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm just worried about Kaien-nii and Rukia." She cast her eyes downwards. She really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to Hisana's little sister or her older brother.

"What happened really?"

Jushiro was quiet for a moment. "The entire squad I sent this morning was obliterated."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Obliterated?"

Jushiro nodded. "Because we don't have much information on the hollow, we can't just go and kill it. I'm already forming an assault squad. We should be ready in two days."

At that moment, Kaien came out and headed towards the long hallway. Knowing what he was trying to do, Sakura called out to him.

"Kaien-nii! Calm down! We don't know anything about the hollow and its capabilities!"

Kaien stopped. "You expect me to just sit here and do nothing? You expect me to just wait here for the assault squad?"

Sakura and Jushiro stared at Kaein's back. Sakura felt her heart clench. She never saw Kaien this mad before… then again, Miyako had been attacked.

Jushiro closed his eyes. "We only know two things about the hollow. One is that it doesn't move around. It stays in its lair and hunts around a certain area. Two, is the location of the lair."

Sakura's eyes widened. She simply watched as Jushiro, Kaien and Rukia walk away. She stared at Miyako's unconscious body. She sighed and turned to the moon again. She had already have permission from Shunsui to stay in the 13th Division tonight.

When she heard a rustling sound, she turned only to see Miyako drawing out her sword. Sakura stood frozen as Miyako staggered towards her, like she was being controlled. Miyako raised her sword and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Miyako-nee?"

Those words alone made Miyako stop dead in her tracks. She staggered back a bit before rushing past her and down the balcony. As Sakura slid to the floor, she heard cries of officers being attacked. Sakura was just too shocked to move before snapping out of her trance.

She quickly got up and shunpo-ed towards Miyako's direction. Meeting Jishiro, Kaien and Rukia halfway, Sakura stopped to join them.

"Kaien-nii! Miyako-nee, she's--"

"I know Sakura." Kaien's voice cut off Sakura's own words. He turned towards Jushiro. "Permission to track her down, taichou."

Jushiro stared hard before nodding. "Only if Rukia and I come with." He turned to Sakura. "Can you help me take of the Division for a while, Sakura?"

Sakura immediately nodded. The bad feeling she had been worsening by the minute. But she knew nothing she said would stop Kaien from chasing after Miyako or the hollow that did this. She sent an encouraging smile towards Kaien. She then went up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Good luck."

Kaien smirked and nodded. He ruffled her hair a bit before taking out his wedding ring and handed it to Sakura. "Take care of it for me, will ya? Just until I get back." Kaien grinned.

Sakura knew he wouldn't be coming back. She just knew it in her heart. She just couldn't say it out loud. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Promise you'll try to come back alive?"

Kaien's eyes softened. "Promise."

Sakura watched the 3 leave. She sighed as she stared at the ring in her hand. He always left it with Miyako when he went on a mission he couldn't guarantee he would come back. Miyako did the same thing. She clutched the ring to her heart. If even Miyako died, she wanted her ring as well, as a reminder for her and Rukia who they were.

Hearing a familiar chuckle, she turned and glared at Aizen. An idea clicked in her mind and she used the death glare when she was _really, really _pissed.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Sakura snapped. She was in no mood to even _look _at his face.

Aizen simply smiled. "What ever do you mean, Sakura?"

"Don't fuck with me, Aizen! You know what I'm talking about!"

Sakura knew he was faster than her. But damn, he was _fast_! Sakura found herself pinned to a wall, his mouth ravishing hers. She struggled against him, trying to find a loophole in her sealed reiryouku. She inwardly cursed the man in front of her. Releasing her lips, Aizen wore a satisfied smirk that made Sakura want to kick him in his balls.

"Don't speak such foul language to me, Sakura." Aizen said, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. "I have nothing to do with that hollow at all, but…" Aizen trailed off, smirking at her.

Sakura suddenly felt dread fill up inside her. "But what?"

Aizen's smirk widened. "I _could _save them, you know. His wife isn't completely gone yet."

Sakura stared at Aizen. She swallowed. Kaien, no. _Lisa _would kill her if she knew what she was agreeing to. "At what price?" Sakura could practically hear her voice was thick with worry. Aizen's smile turned into wicked satisfaction.

"At being my bride."

And Sakura knew her whole life had come to an end.

=.=

"Damn it." Kaien panted as he raised his hand again. The hollow had already destroyed his zanpak-to and he had to resort to Hakuda and Kido only. It was troublesome, but he needed to avenge Miyako's death. His mind flashed back to the promise he had made not too long ago and smirked. He already made a promise and he wasn't about to break it.

Dodging another of the hollow's attacks, Kaien prepared another Kido technique when the hollow suddenly went still. Rukia and Jushiro stared at the hollow, both hands at their swords and ready for a sudden attack.

Then the hollow just disappeared. Miyako's body; still intact, was left in its place. Without thinking, Kaien immediately rushed to his wife, Rukia and Jushiro following right behind him. As Rukia, Kaien and Jushiro fussed over Miyako, two figures stood silently in a tree watching.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered as she smiled at Kaien and Miyako. She clenched her fists tighter to her chest.

Aizen chuckled darkly as he backed her up to the tree. Staring straight into her eyes, he smirked. "Remember our deal, Sakura. I can simply take their lives away." He leaned down to kiss her.

Clutching the ring in her hand tighter and closer to her chest, she kissed him back. This was their deal. He was to protect everyone and everything important to her, and she would marry and stay loyal to him.

Aizen was jumping with joy in his mind. He finally had Sakura in the palm of his hand. Now, everything was in place. Pulling his future queen in his arms, his hands wandered down.

=.=

Waking up in Aizen's arms was something she wished never happened. Her mind drifted to Kaien and Miyako and she let out a soft smile. It was worth it.

Feeling arms tightened around her waist, she looked up slightly at a soft looking Aizen. She felt her heart clench as she remembered how she imagined Byakuya touching her instead of Aizen. It helped her a lot. She sent a silent prayer to Hisana to give her strength and slowly sat up on the bed, clutching the blanket to her naked form.

A large cloth was draped over her shoulders and she looked at Aizen's soft smile. At least he loved her… in his own sinister way. Sakura nodded her thanks and dropped her eyes to her covered lap.

Millions of thoughts were running around her head. What would Shunsui say when Aizen announced she and Aizen were engaged? What would Ginrei or Rangiku say?

Worse, what would Byakuya say?

Sakura glanced at the engagement ring on her left ring finger. It was gold with emerald jewels embedded in it. It was beautiful, but it was also a reminder to her imprisonment.

Aizen's large hand covered hers as he brought her body closer to him. It seemed that while she was in her own little world, Aizen had already dressed. Sakura's body was tense as she rested her head on his shoulders. Even though she had willingly given herself to him for the first time, she still hated him for blackmailing her with the lives of her friends.

"I will announce our engagement soon. The wedding will take place 10 years after this day." Aizen said smoothly, kissing the top of her head gently.

Sakura inwardly cringed. She looked at him skeptically. "10 years?"

Aizen chuckled. "Impatient?"

Sakura glared. "No."

Aizen chuckled. "I still need to perfect the Hollowfication process."

Hearing the word hollowfication, Sakura glared hard at Aizen. "What are you planning?"

Chuckling, Aizen placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making her cringe back visibly. Frowning slightly at her, he stood up and left the room.

Sakura glared at the door for a few minutes after Aizen had left. She sighed in annoyance as she put her clothes back on. The gleaming of her ring reflected on the mirror bringing a frown to her lips. Soon, her freedom would be taken away. She sighed again and left the room.

=.=

Byakuya stared emotionlessly at the falling cherry blossoms. His new lieutenant, Abarai Renji was behind him looking confused at the sudden sulking atmosphere. After the captains' meeting a few minutes ago, 4 captains came out looking hurt, sad and just plain sulked. Not to mention most of those captains were always cheerful around just about anybody… well except for Captain Soifon and Captain Kuchiki.

Hearing hurried footsteps, Renji turned to see a panting Lieutenant of the 13th. Said lieutenant was looking pissed and was glaring at everything in sight. Renji could hear 3rd seat, Miyako trying to calm him down from behind him.

"Kaein, stop this! It would be better to ask Sakura herself!"

Ignoring his wife, Kaien's furious eyes found Renji's confused ones and Byakuya's back. His zanpak-to was practically screaming at him to stop and think. But he wasn't about to do that. Not when his little sister was announced engaged to the spectacle-wearing captain the morning after his little escapade with the hollow that had almost killed him and Miyako.

Stomping over to the black haired Kuchiki, his mind began to try and make sense of the situation. Jushiro had come out from the captains meeting looking gloomy and sad and confused. When he told them of Sakura's engagement to Aizen, he just couldn't stop himself from stomping all the way to the 6th Division. After all, Kuchiki Byakuya and his little sister were best friends and he was the only one besides him, Matsumoto of the 10th and Kuchiki Ginrei that she trusted with her secrets.

Byakuya glanced at the enraged lieutenant of the 13th. He knew what he wanted to say, but right now, all he wanted to do was just go to his office and drown himself in paperwork, trying to forget what Aizen had said during the Captain's meeting.

Kaien roughly grabbed Byakuya by the collar of his uniform and glared at his emotionless-like eyes.

"Did you know about this?" Kaien hissed.

Byakuya continued to stare at Kaien with unreadable eyes. With a light shake of his head, Kaien let him go. Quickly using shunpo, Byakuya disappeared from the hallways. Kaien was too occupied with his thoughts to notice.

Renji turned to a sad looking Miyako. She nodded at him slightly in greeting.

"Aizen had announced that he and Sakura-chan are engaged." Miyako said softly and released a sigh of frustation. Renji's eyes had widened at the information given to him. He wasn't as close to the pink-haired fuku-taichou, but he knew her well enough to know that Sakura disliked Aizen.

Before Renji could ask more, Kaien had already dragged a stumbling Miyako towards the exit.

=.=

Sakura sighed again as she reached the safety of her room. Everywhere she turned, she was met with fake smiles and congratulations for her engagement with Aizen. She had wanted to go to the 6th Division to meet Byakuya. But Gin had dragged her away at the last minute; saying she was needed by the 1st Division. Turns out she was to be demoted to 3rd seat as requested by her _fiancée_ when she weds him.

Tears began to prickle her eyes as she remembered how Gin and Kaname had successfully pried her away from the 6th Division. Engagement party planning, wedding plans, missions and everything they could come up with.

Sliding down the wall, she sat down on the tatami covered floor, her mind reeling with ways to get out of this engagement without getting Kaein or Miyako involved. Knowing there was none, Sakura broke down. Her whole form trembling as she wept.

Her ears picked up someone approaching her but she paid it no mind. She didn't want anyone to find her like this. No one. Holding her knees to her chest, she buried her face into the fabric of her black sleeve.

She heard the door open. Then, footsteps coming closer. Soon, she felt a comforting warmth envelope her in a tight embrace. Not recognizing the scent, she tilted her head slightly to see Ginrei's soft father-ly smile.

"G-Ginrei-san?"

Ginrei patted her head and stroked her hair, bringing her tear stricken face to his chest. Sakura trembled even harder than before. Even more tears gathered in her eyes until they flowed steadily down her cheeks. Her shaking hands gripped onto Ginrei's yukata tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Ginrei stroked her hair softly, muttering soft encouraging words in her ear.

After a few minutes, Sakura pulled away from him. She wiped her tears, feeling her cheeks warm at the thought of breaking down in front of a former-captain and clan head. She looked up smiling slightly at Ginrei. He held a hand out for her to take, which she did.

Sakura was about to ask what he was doing in the 8th Baracks when she felt painful electricity like pain travel throughout her body. Gasping at the sudden pain, she noticed that the electricity had coursed through her body from the hand that Ginrei was currently holding.

Feeling the sharp pain course through her again, she fell to her knees. She gritted her teeth in pain as the feeling of being roasted alive continued to hit her every nerve. She faintly noticed Ginrei still had her hand in his but something else was different. Ginrei's hands were pale and wrinkly. The hand that was holding hers was pale and strong. Not a single wrinkle in sight.

Jerking her head to the unknown man holding her, she felt a hand covering her mouth, preventing her from shouting. Despite the pain she was feeling, she stood up and struggled as an arm circled her waist, pulling her towards a hard chest while the man in front of her held both her hands to the side.

Sakura glared at the man in front of her. She inwardly smirked as she gathered her reiryouku to her hands, planning to just break her captors hands. She twitched when she felt a warm breath tickle her ear.

Getting ready to snap her captor's wrist, the one behind her chuckled.

"You actually planning to break Teme's wrist, Sakura-chan? Man, you _have_ changed."

Her eyes widened at the voice and her concentration on her reiryouku wavered.

"Hn."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Looking up, forcing her eyes to focus in the dark room, she met dark onyx eyes she had once loved nearly a century ago.

=.=

**I think it's already so obvious who grabbed Sakura. **

**Also, yes I did make Sakura get engaged to Aizen. =)**

**Forgive me for my grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Sigh… Sorry if I hadn't been updating... High school has been killing me with homework, editorial work, sports day, awards day and finally exams which will start of with language followed by History on the same day…**

**Wish me luck guys, I'm gonna go to study hell now. **

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey~~ So sorry for the wait… Updated this in conjunction with the end of the Fifa World Cup! Thank god Germany won 3****rd**** place~ Enjoy this chapter all right? And remember to review okay?**

"**Babble" –Naruto**

"_**Babble" – Sasuke**_

"Babble" – Normal

'_Babble' – thoughts_

_**=.=**_

_**.a.t.a.r.a.s.h.i.i. .i.n.o.c.h.i.**_

_**.N.E.W. .L.I.F.E.**_

_**Sho Sichi – Kazoku**_

_**Chapter Seven – Family**_

**=.=**

Sakura sighed contently as her eyes continued to stay shut. She hadn't slept so well in years. She only wished everyday would be as peaceful as this.

"Good Morning, Sleepy head."

Sakura's eyes snapped opened at the voice and widened drastically when she was staring straight into cerulean blue. She pushed Naruto aside as Sasuke sat up beside her yawning and rubbing his eyes. She looked horrified at Sasuke who clearly had a face that said 'you-are-so-annoying-in-the-morning'.

"Ite… Mou Sakura-chan, you're so cruel…" Naruto pouted as he nursed the large bump on his head.

Sakura's mind was reeling. How the hell did Naruto and Sasuke get here? Then her brain started functioning and everything fell into place.

"_Naruto, Sasuke?"_

_Naruto grinned from behind her as Sasuke smirked. Sakura blinked several times trying to get her foggy mind to process the fact that _Naruto and Sasuke _were _here_._

"_B-But… Wha… How…?" Sakura was too confused to even think. Naruto and Sasuke are here. _They are here.

"_Hey, this is funny, Sakura-chan doesn't know what to say!" Naruto laughed._

_Sasuke shook his head and released Sakura's wrists. He led a dazed Sakura to the bed. "We've always been with you Sakura. We just thought you needed some time alone…" Sasuke said calmly._

_Sakura blinked. "Time alone?"_

"_Yup! I mean, look at you now! Lieutenant, beautiful, talented, smart-" Naruto began_

"_And engaged to someone you don't even like to save the ones you love and care about." Sasuke finished with a deadpanned expression that strangely reminded her of Hirako Shinji._

_Naruto glared at Sasuke for his bluntness, which was ignored by said dark haired man. _

"_What the teme here means is that we left you alone for a little while to grow on your own. You've always complained that I was always too overprotective of you, so I thought maybe leaving you alone for a while would make you happy."_

_At this Sakura glared at Naruto. "You didn't think of telling me first?"_

_Naruto was laughing nervously now as Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the bed beside her. This made Sakura turn to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. _

"_You were in on this."_

_Sasuke looked away, trying to push down the pink rushing to his cheeks. "At least you learned to cope alone for awhile."_

_Sakura glared harder. "So you guys _were_ with me when we came to Soul Society."_

_Naruto nodded. _

"_But then you guys left."_

"_But at least we got you to that old man, what's his name-?"_

"_Yamamoto-Sotaichou." Sakura said._

"_Yeah! We told him of what happened after he explained to us where the hell we are! So, we decided-"_

"_You decided." Sasuke said, cutting Naruto off._

"_Fine then, _I _decided to leave you with him so that you can become a shinigami while Sasuke-teme and I go and find who had come here besides us. Believe it!"_

_The three sat in silence for a few seconds as Sakura processed what Naruto had just said. _

"_You left me for nearly 65 years, Naruto." Sakura said._

"_Yeah, well-"_

"_Did you know _anything_ that happened to me these past 65 years?" Sakura cut him off._

"_Sakura-" Sasuke called._

_Sakura just cut him off. "Almost 80% of that time, Aizen has been torturing my life."_

"_Sakura-chan-"_

"_You know, all that time I thought I would never see you guys again."_

"_Sakura, jus-"_

"_I can't believe you would leave me here for 65 years!"_

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto was exasperated now._

"_You guys didn't even tell me you were here! I mean, I appreciate you letting me grow on my own bu-"_

_Sasuke really couldn't stand it anymore. He gripped her shoulders and kissed her. Sakura went still as Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against hers. Naruto was fake gagging at them._

_When Sasuke separated from Sakura, she was gaping like a fish as Sasuke smirked, shaking his head slightly._

"_Did you hear me say 'We were always with you'?" _

_Sakura blinked, temporarily forgetting about the kiss Sasuke had just given her. She cocked her head to the side, clearly confused._

"_But you said you left me…"_

"_We did. But part of us was always with you." Sasuke sighed and smirked again. "Annoying."_

_Sakura blinked remembering the times she had trained with Kaze no Raikiri. Raikiri, the one that looked like Sasuke in his true form, had always called her annoying. Then something clicked in her head. Kaze, the one that looked like Naruto, had always said 'believe it'._

"_No way…"_

_Naruto grinned. "Yes way. Believe it!" _

"_Hn."_

_Sakura shook her head, her lips curving as she realized how stupid she had been. Naruto and Sasuke had left, but they left her with their reiryouku. _

"_But then, why are you here?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto grinned. "Cuz, we'll be fighting with you now."_

"_What?"_

"_He means we'll be your zanpak-to from now on." Sasuke explained._

"_Oh…" Sakura was dumbfounded. Then she smiled. "I'm glad we're together now, because I really needed the support. Especially now."_

_Naruto's smile faded a bit. "You did the right thing Sakura-chan."_

"_It was the only way to save Kaien and Miyako." Sasuke said, pulling Sakura closer to him. _

_Sakura nodded. But then Byakuya flashed in her mind and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Sasuke's eyes softened as he pulled her closer. _

"_It'll be okay…"_

"Sakura-chan. Earth to Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura blinked a few times, dismissing last night's events.

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll be reverting back to your zanpak-to. You won't see us until you're alone."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke kissed her forehead while Naruto kissed her cheek. Then the two dissolved into thin air. Sakura felt her mind become heavier than normal and smiled slightly. She wouldn't be alone. Not now, not ever.

And Aizen will have to work harder if he wants her to actually bow to him.

=.=

Byakuya stared at his steaming cup of tea. A pile of paperwork sat on his desk. His hands hung loosely at his sides as he sat on his office chair. His eyes had dark bruises under them.

Sighing, he decided to train with Renji. It was better than sitting in his office sulking about Sakura's engagement…

Growling slightly, he snapped the doors to his office open only to find Sakura with her fist raised. Sakura blinked a few times and smiled nervously at him. Byakuya felt his anger growing as he ignored her and headed towards the training grounds.

"Byakuya-kun…"

Byakuya stopped his strides. He tilted his head to the side slightly to show that he was listening even though his mind was screaming at him to ignore her. He wouldn't act like a sulking idiot in front of Sakura. He would show that she didn't bother him in the slightest. He would show that he never had feelings for her in the first place.

"About the engagement…" She started. She was nervous about telling him the truth. She didn't know what Aizen would do. But she had to tell him. "It's not-"

"Sakura, there you are." Aizen's voice suddenly came.

Sakura snapped her head at Aizen who was giving her a sweet smile.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said.

Byakuya felt his uncomfortable and walked away, missing the hurt look on Sakura's face and Aizen's smug one.

"Byakuya-kun…" Sakura whispered, her eyes watering.

Aizen glared at Sakura slightly. He knew Sakura's feelings for the Kuchiki head and he would be damned before he let Sakura get a little bit of happiness from said man. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, Sakura sighed inwardly. She should've known Aizen would do anything in his power so that she was _his_ completely.

"Try to tell anyone of our deal Sakura, and you'll regret it." Aizen whispered in his ear. Sakura nodded numbly before shrugging out of his grasps.

"I need to go to the paperwork…" Sakura mumbled and left Aizen staring at her back.

After she turned the corner, Aizen's lips curved into a cruel smile.

=.=

Rangiku sighed for the 100th time today. News of Sakura's engagement to Aizen spread like wild fire among the gossiping shinigami. Rangiku leaned back in her seat. She was surprised to hear of it but she was even more shocked that Sakura had not come to talk to her yet.

It was plainly obvious of Sakura's dislike towards the 5th Division's captain. So why would she agree to marry the man? Rangiku sighed and opted an outing to the 1st District was in order. She really needed some Sake.

Three knocks on the office door brought Rangiku from her thoughts. Rangiku was sure it was not Sakura. Sakura knocked only once before entering as if the room was her own office. She was surprised to see Sakura with a small frown on her face as she opened the door slowly.

Rangiku bit her lip as she took in Sakura's beaten form.

Rangiku sighed. "Wanna walk in Rokungai?"

=.=

Sakura and Rangiku walked silently out the gates of Seireitei. Many souls paused to greet the pink-haired girl who simply smiled and waved back. Rangiku was searching the shops for a decent sake place they could drink.

Pausing at a store, Rangiku saw the clerk toss the change of money on the table for a white haired boy. The boy stared for a while before picking up the small change. Already feeling agitated, Rangiku furiously rushed into the store making Sakura raise and eyebrow at her friend's antics.

"Hey, dropping the change on the counter, is that anyway to treat your customers?"

Sakura sweat dropped and giggled at Rangiku's antics. She never ceased to clear the darkness crawling in Sakura's mind. Only then did she feel a faint tint of reiatsu. And it didn't belong to her or Rangiku either.

But that thought disappeared from her mind and she almost burst out laughing at the sight of Rangiku's humongous breasts knocking the boy down. Sakura shook her head as Rangiku lectured the clerk and then shouting at the boy.

"I said get off!"

Sakura's head snapped when she felt a strong reiatsu burst from the boy. It was faint, but it was there.

The white haired boy ran past Sakura ignoring Rangiku's calls for him to wait. When he was out of sight, Sakura approached a confused Rangiku.

"He should enter the academy." Sakura muttered. "That kind of strong power needs to be controlled or people close to him could get hurt."

Rangiku stared at Sakura with a blank face to which Sakura rose and eyebrow at.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"How you can worry about anyone else in your current state baffles me to no end." Rangiku shook her head as Sakura smirked, temporarily forgetting about Byakuya.

Yes, Rangiku was a sister she needed to fend off Aizen's darkness in her.

=.=

Hinamori Momo was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been before. Her idol, 5th Division Captain, Sosuke Aizen wished for her to be his lieutenant.

She was delighted beyond words. The man she had sought after and admired ever since he saved her and her friends' years ago had noticed her potential to be a fukutaichou. It was such a happy day for her indeed.

But just as she was about to reply her eagerness to accept, an officer came barging in.

"Forgive me for intruding, Sosuke-taichou. But your fiancée is looking for you." He said.

Momo paused. Fiancée? She never knew Aizen had a fiancée before. This only brought a twinge of her heart.

'_What am I thinking? Of course someone as kind as Aizen-taichou would have a fiancée already. There was no hope for me to begin with.'_

Seeing the confusion and disappointment in Momo's eyes; Aizen frowned slightly. He already knew of her infatuation for him and he was merely putting it to use in his plans. It seems that his engagement to Sakura would affect his plans after all.

"I had only proposed to her last night, so the news must not have spread yet." He explained to his new lieutenant. He would need to revise this whole plan again… but on second thought. He inwardly smiled at his own thinking.

"Perhaps you could get her for me, Hinamori? She could use some help getting here since she probably will be bombarded with questions." Aizen smiled sweetly.

Momo blushed light before nodding her head and exited the room hastily. Only when the door was shut did Aizen finally ponder why on earth would Sakura find him. He knew as well as anyone that Sakura would never approach him willingly despite the engagement.

=.=

Sakura sighed, already annoyed with the questions that the 5th Division officers question her about her sudden change of heart for their Captain.

Plastering a fake smile she said; "What I feel for Aizen is none of your business, so please stop asking me these questions before I sick a Chidori on you."

At this, the officers backed up. No one wanted to be on the end of one of the 8th Division's Haruno Sakura's Chidori _or _Rasengan.

"Ano, Haruno-fukutaichou?"

Sakura turned her head to meet Momo's slightly smiling face. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, why did that smile seem forced?

"Yes, Hinamori-san?" Sakura asked in a kind voice, completely surprising the rest of the officers in her quick change of attitude. Almost immediately, whispers of how Sakura was pregnant with Aizen's child were the cause of her behavior spread across the room.

Twitching at the rumors, Sakura continued to stare at Momo who was becoming uncomfortable.

"Is Aizen-tem- I mean, Aizen-_kun_ here or not?" Sakura asked mentally slapping herself for almost slipping up her act.

Momo jerked out of her dazed state, not noticing Sakura's mistake. She quickly nodded her head and led Sakura to Aizen's office.

Sakura blinked several times before narrowing her eyes and concluding one thing in her mind.

'_If Aizen thinks of doing _anything_ to Hinamori for this stupid plan of his to overthrow the Soul King, he is _soooo dead… After I kill Gin for organizing an engagement party without my knowledge.'

=.=

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed once more as his mind tried to figure out what on earth he was doing in front of the Shinōreijutsuin. Then, he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"_You need to know how to control your reiatsu."_

Toshiro sighed once again at the lieutenant of the 10th's words. Swallowing his own pride, he pushed open the door to the academy for Shinigami… only to be knocked back out by a big plush bear.

Ahem, let me repeat that. A VERY big plush bear.

Groaning, Toshiro pushed the bear of his small form and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness that formed.

"Sorry!"

Toshiro looked up to see a frantic looking _pink_ haired girl rushing towards him, dragging behind her a laughing… _Momo?_

"Hinamori?" Toshiro exclaimed.

Stopping in front of him, Sakura hurriedly picked him by his armpits… and threw him towards Momo who caught him while laughing at the pink-haired woman. Sakura picked up her teddy bear and hugged it tightly, whispering things like 'I'm so sorry I threw you, Teddy-chan!'

"Sakura-fukutaichou, please calm down!" Momo laughed and then turned to Toshiro who had a disbelieving look on his face. "I'm glad you could come, Shiro-kun, Sakura-fukutaichou told me you would be arriving soon.'

Toshiro looked at Sakura who just turned to him with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry I tossed you like that… Jushiro-taichou just gave me this bear and it was just too cute but then Gin came along and told me something that made me mad so I threw the bear." She laughed nervously.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows in question. Was this the behaviour of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13?

"Oh and no this is not the way I always act, Gin just really pissed me off."

Toshiro blinked several times. Was this girl psychic? Laughing, Momo and Sakura lead Toshiro to the dormitories.

"I already got you enrolled and bought you some stuff and moved them to your room in the Academy dormitories so you don't need to worry about that." Sakura explained. Toshiro nodded his thanks.

Sakura smiled slightly at this. Toshiro reminded her of Sasuke in ways of his silent and slightly brooding behaviour.

"_**I do not brood."**_Sasuke hissed at the back of her mind.

Sakura smirked at Sasuke and ignored him as she listened to Momo explain to Toshiro what he would need to do on his first day.

"_**Sakura, don't ignore me."**_

'_You did it to me when we were younger.'_

"_**Because you were annoying."**_

'_And you weren't with that 'I-am-holier-than-thou' attitude?"_

"…"

"…**She got you good, Sasuke-teme."** Naruto snickered.

"_**Shut it, dobe."**_

"**Hey, don't call me a dobe!"**

"_**Hn. Dobe."**_

Sakura shook her head inwardly at her two teammates and zanpak-to. They were sometimes too childish for their own good.

"Anyway, you'd better do good, squirt." Sakura cut Momo off.

Toshiro twitched. "Don't call me squirt, pinky!"

Sakura twitched. "I resent that. I can't help it if God granted me pink hair, snowy."

Twitch. "You think you can get away with that excuse? At least I don't dye my hair to gain attention."

Vein snapping. "My hair is completely natural, Shorty-Mc-Short-Short! If I didn't know white hair was possible for babies, I would have thought you had bleached it to make it seem as if your older since you're too short to be even considered a teenager!"

Vein snapping. "Well, at least I don't go around throwing teddy bears on a whim and hitting unsuspecting people. Besides, what grown adult would actually play with teddy bears anyway?"

Shocked gasp. "_Excuse me!_ I'll have you know it is perfectly normal for a woman of any age to have and play with teddy bears! Unlike you who _pretends _to be all grown-up when you're actually just a kid!"

Death glare. "Well _sorry!_ But I for one am an adult! I just have a short growth spurt, is that so wrong? At least I don't go terrorizing people with throwing huge teddy bears at them!"

Sakura stared at Toshiro before laughing. Momo stared for a while at her senior fukutaichou and then began laughing as well. Toshiro scowled as Sakura ruffled his already messy hair.

"You're good, Toshiro-kun. You remind me of my brothers." Sakura smiled widely.

"_**Hey! I resent that!"**_

"**I agree with teme! We don't act like that short brat at all!"**

'_You know you do so shut up!'_

After the silence she received from her two teammates, Sakura barely registered that Toshiro had slapped her hand away.

"Call me Hitsugaya!"

Sakura smirked. "You're gonna have to earn it, kid."

=.=

Sakura sighed again as Nanao continued on her 'I-can't-believe-you-actually-agreed-to-marry-that-man!' speech. She discreetly looked at the hanging clock on the wall and inwardly groaned. She had been here with Nanao for 30 minutes and it doesn't seem like she's going to stop anytime soon.

Looking back down on her paperwork, she suddenly remembered that Aizen had requested for her to be demoted to 3rd seat once she married him. Sakura twitched at this. If she was going to have to marry the guy, she wanted her own freedom like Miyako has.

"Are you even listening to me, Sakura?"

'_Shit. She left out the nee-san part. She must really be pissed then…'_

Turning to Nanao with a tired smile, Sakura waved her hand up and down in an exasperated manner.

"You don't have to worry about the small details, Nanao-chan. Is it so wrong for me to marry the guys I wanted to live my whole life with?" Sakura inwardly cringed as Sasuke and Naruto snickered silently.

Nanao glared at Sakura. "That's a lie and you know it! Now, tell me why did you accepted Aizen's proposal?"

Sakura sighed again and stood up. Nanao was one of her precious people. But she needed to stay out of things that don't concern her. She looked up at Nanao with cold eyes that made her flinch visibly.

'_How funny'_ Sakura thought as Nanao continue to stare, frightened at Sakura's sudden change in attitude. "You need to stay out of my business, Nanao."

Nanao flinched again and Sakura felt an undying need to comfort her little sister. Sakura sighed and turned away. "Just go, Nanao-chan."

Hearing slumped footsteps and the door opening and slowly closed, Sakura cursed Aizen to hell and back.

"**Oh, come on Sakura-chan! It'll get better!"**

'_It had better!'_

'_**Kyouraku's coming.'**_

'_What?'_

"Sakura-chan?"

Hearing her captain's voice, Sakura quickly turned her head to see a disappointed looking Shunsui. Sakura's heart twitched. He must have seen Nanao.

"Shunsui-taichou…"

Shunsui sighed and lifted his eyes to her. "What happened, really? 73 years ago."

Sakura flinched inwardly. She had only told Shunsui that Kisuke didn't operate the hollowfication. She didn't say anything about who really did the deed.

Sakura looked away. "You know I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can. You're just afraid of what might happen." Shunsui glared a little.

Shaking her head. "You don't understand."

Staring at Sakura's almost defeated form, Shunsui sighed. "Fine. At least tell me why Nanao was crying."

This made tears gathers in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I just…" Sakura trailed off, not wanting to talk anymore.

Sakura shook her head and looked at Shunsui dead in the eye. Emotions flickering through her mind that she was sure that Shunsui could read her like he could never read her before.

"You should leav-"

Sakura never finished her sentenced when Shunsui suddenly wrapped his pink haori over her and held her to him, his hand stroking her hair as he whispered comfort words to her. Sakura blinked and she finally realized why Shunsui had reacted so.

She was crying with so much emotion than she had ever shown since Lisa left.

Raising her hand and gripping Shunsui's white haori thightly, Sakura cried like she did before she, Naruto and Sasuke had died and came here.

=.=

Sakura sighed exasperated and tired from the night's events. It hasn't even been 24 hours and she was quite sure that nearly _every single shinigami in Seireitei_ has congratulated her and her engagement towards Aizen.

Sakura mentally cursed Gin as she drank her cup of sake. Aizen was beside her talking to Kaname Tosen as Gin continued to pester her about a wedding dresses, wedding cakes, reception and the worst; _children_.

"I mean, it would be nice to have little Aizens' or Sakuras' running around don't ya think?" Gin grinned even more when he noticed Sakura tensing at the words 'little Aizens' or Sakuras''

Sakura glared at him before something clicked in her mind. She grinned evilly at a wary Gin. "Well Gin, since you're so adamant of asking me wedding plans, I'm beginning to wonder if you might be jealous that Aizen-_kun _proposed to me and not_ you._" By now, Sakura was cackling like a madwoman in her mind as Naruto cowered behind a cowering Sasuke.

Gin's smile was replaced by a disgusted scowl. He glared – or at least that's what Sakura thought. She could never tell with him always squinting his eyes. – at her. He shook his head and stood to get another bottle of Sake.

Sakura watched as Gin bumped into Rangiku who in turned smiled affectionately at him. Surprisingly, Gin smiled back. She raised an eyebrow at this. As far as she knew, Rangiku has never spoken to Gin ever since she came here. So why was she smiling at him like they were best friends?

Standing up, Sakura was intent to find out what Rangiku was hiding from her. However, Aizen who raised an eyebrow at her pulled Sakura back.

Sakura scowled at him. "I want to talk to Rangiku-chan."

'_Don't tell me I have to report to him every time I go somewhere?'_

"_**Bear with it Sakura."**_

'_Oh yeah, easy for you to say, Sasuke! You're not the one being raped by him every night.'_

"**What teme said was that you should be patient. If you pretend that you're obediently following his orders, he would reveal to you more information about his plan."**

"…"

'…'

"**What?"**

"_**You actually said something smart for once, dobe." **_Sasuke smirked in her mind.

'_I have to agree on that.' _

Naruto pouted. **'You guys are mean."**

Sakura giggled inwardly as Aizen let go of her and she went in search of Rangiku. Finding her drinking with Renji and Shuuhei, Sakura quickly dragged Rangiku away from them and into the fresh night air.

Rangiku stared at Sakura strangely as she took a swing out of her sake bottle.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura stared at her long and hard. Then she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You knew Gin from before you entered the academy, didn't you?"

Rangiku stiffened. How did she… Oh whom was she kidding? Sakura is her best friend; she was bound to find out sooner or later with her resources. Inwardly, Rangiku flinched. She knew of Sakura's hatred of Gin… though she never knew why since Sakura refused to tell her.

"…Yeah…"

"Do you like him?"

_This _question took her of guard. Did she like Gin? Rangiku pondered on this. No of course not. The thought was jus too silly.

"Of course not."

Sakura stared at her friend closely. She was in denial. And somehow, Sakura knew that even Rangiku herself didn't know she was falling in love with Gin. Sighing inwardly, Sakura smiled slyly.

"You'd better tell me of your development. I've been waiting to get my hands on some black mail material on Gin."

Rangiku sweat dropped. "You really are a sadist."

With that the two girls laughed as Sasuke and Naruto argued in Sakura's head about who had turned their _little sister_ into a sadist.

Sakura smiled warmly. At least now, Aizen could never break through her new barrier, her family.

**=.=**

**Mehh… Was too lazy to write… =.=" **

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter… But, oh well. World Cup has had me waking up at wee hours of the morning… Been sent to detention for sleeping in classes. Haha!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Go SPAIN! Beat HOLLAND'S ass!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Spelling and Grammar mistakes are apologized for. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Waaa! I know I said I woud update on Christmas but my mom decided that we should go home on the 26****th**** so I didn't have the internet connections to update! I literally ran up the stairs when I got home to update this thing. It is… 9 pm and I arrived at 8.50pm something. So…**

**I'm rambling.**

**A****NYWAY! I was on a caffein rush when I wrote the last part of the chapter. So forgive the rushness! On another note, I really am sorry for not updating. Stupid brain, only thinking about exams and etc. except fanfiction. Sigh.**

**Anyway enjoy this… ****18 page of AI! Love you guys who reviewed(and was patiently waiting for this chapter!)!**

**=.=**

**.a.t.a.r.a.s.h.i. .i.n.o.c.h.i.**

**.N.E.W. .L.I.F.E.**

_**Sho Hachi – Kaishi**_

_**Chapter Eight – Beginning**_

**=.=**

Sakura sighed tiredly as she flopped down on her bed in the 8th Division. Blindly reaching behind her, she grabbed her large teddy bear that Jushiro had given her half the year before. Squeezing it to her chest, she sighed again.

She _finally _got a day off. After 82years of service to the place, she _finally _got a day off. But now that she had it…

She had absolutely no idea what to do with it.

Burying her face in her teddy bear's head, she thought about what she could do today. Drinking with Rangiku was out of the question. She had paperwork to finish. Nanao was in the human world on a mission. Ginrei is still being emo with her after her engagement party. Byakuya was… just not possible for he had been avoiding her.

"I hate this…" She mumbled into the teddy bear's head.

She held the teddy up and facing her and stared at it. The white bear stared back at her. She pouted as she glared at the inanimate object, then she grinned wickedly.

"It's time to pay Toshiro a visit, Shiro-kun."

=.=

Hitsugaya Toshiro panted as he laid down his wooden katana beside him. It has been 6 months since he first entered the academy. During the first few months, _someone_ from the 8th Division wouldn't stop coming to bother him, but after that, she just stopped coming.

…

Not that he missed her or anything. Haruno Sakura had found that her life purpose wasto annoy him every chance she had. It was just… too quiet.

Banishing thoughts of the pink-haired fuku-taichou from his mind, Toshiro turned his attention to his day dreaming friend, Sojiro Kusaka. The black-haired rival of his had a contented smile on his lips and faraway look in his eyes. Chuckling at his friend, he decided that it was about time to head back to the class soon for afternoon classes.

"Kusaka." He called.

Kusaka turned to him with a raised eyebrow in question.

"Class should be starting soon."

Nodding, Kusaka gathered his wooden katana and stood with Toshiro, determined to convince Toshiro to go to the baths after class ended. Toshiro walked ahead as Kusaka walked more slowly, arranging his things.

"Hey how 'bout we go to the baths later, Toshiro?"

"Not interested."

Kusaka frowned. "Come on. Taking showers in the dorms are fine and all, but don't you think it would be nice to take a dip in the hot baths once in a while?"

"No. We'll probably get homework anyway."

"… Is that an excuse because you don't want the owner saying you're a kid again?"

"…No…"

Kusaka smirked as Toshiro frowned at him. Toshiro grunted and turned his back to Kusaka and continued walking… only to face a large white teddy bear that he knew all too well.

Toshiro's eye twitched as Kusaka blinked repeatedly at the sight of the large teddy bear that was half of Toshiro's size. He couldn't see who was holding it since the person was hiding behind the bear. He saw Toshiro sigh and grabbed the bear and pulled it from the owner's grasps.

"_What_ are you doing here, Haruno-fuku-taichou?" Toshiro hissed.

Kusaka stood dumbfounded at the sight of the infamous Haruno Sakura, lieutenant of the 8th Division. He heard that she was one of the strongest Shinigami in the Gotei 13 despite not achieving Bankai yet. But he never thought he would meet her in the hallways of the academy.

Sakura pouted. "Why are you so cold, Toshiro? I haven't seen you for so long; give me a chance to annoy you a little." She grinned then turned her attention to Kusaka who was staring dumbfounded at her. "Are you Toshiro's friend?"

"Um… Y-Yes, Haruno-fuku-taichou!" Kusaka stuttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Sakura smiled at him. "It's nice to see Toshiro actually making friends for once."

At this, Toshiro twitched. "Care to tell me _why_ you're here? Don't you have work to do?"

Sakura grinned. "I have a day off today!" She grabbed her teddy bear from Toshiro's hands and readjusted the tiny bow on its neck. "So I decided to come here and take you and your friend out after your classes."

Toshiro glared. "No."

Sakura grinned. "Yes."

Glare. "No."

Grin. "Yes. And you're not going to stop me from dragging you."

Glare. "I might have homework."

Grin. "Please Toshiro. You act as if I never went to the academy. The teachers _never_ give homework on a Wednesday."

Glare. "I need to train."

Frown. "Oh come on. I'm only asking you for one day!"

Softened glare. "Still no."

Pout. "Please? I promise I'll call you Hitsugaya after this day if you do!"

"…"

"…"

Toshiro sighed. "Fine…"

Sakura cheered. "Yes!" She wrapped her arms around Toshiro and hugged him. Toshiro struggled to get out of Sakura's grip but eventually sighed and gave up.

Sakura let go of Toshiro and turned to Kusaka. "Be ready at the gates in something semi-formal, okay?" She turned to Toshiro. "You too, kid."

Toshiro felt a vein popping. "I'm not a kid!"

Sakura laughed. "Could've fooled me."

She shoved her teddy bear in Toshiro's arms and winked at him. "Take care of it for awhile, okay? I need to go do something for awhile."

"I have class!"

Sakura grinned. "Deal with it. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" With that, she shunpo-ed away, leaving a fuming Toshiro and a dumbfounded Kusaka.

Toshiro sighed, clearly irritated with Sakura's behavior. He held the teddy bear in his hands in front of his face and glared at it. The teddy bear stared innocently back. Toshiro glared harder and if the teddy bear was alive, it would have been sweating bullets by now.

Kusaka looked at his friend weirdly. "Umm… Toshiro…?"

Toshiro turned to Kusaka. "What?"

"You're glaring at an inanimate object."

"…So?"

Kusaka laughed. "This is the first time I've seen you like this!"

Toshiro scowled and turned back to the bear. "Come on, I need to drop this thing off in my room before class."

=.=

Toshiro was impatient. He's always been impatient. Momo knew this well and so did Kusaka.

So did Sakura. But that didn't stop her from being late.

"Sorry I'm late, Toshiro." She grinned sheepishly. Toshiro glared at her. Kusaka laughed at Toshiro who glared at his friend.

"And _why _are you late?" He asked.

Sakura frowned. "Aizen."

Hearing Sakura's fiancée's name, he nodded in understanding. Though he never knew why exactly Sakura was engaged to a man she hated, he accepted it since it was her choice. That didn't mean he liked the man one bit.

Sakura turned to Kusaka. "I never really got your name though."

Kusaka blushed. "Err… It's Kusaka Sojiro."

Sakura smiled. "Nice meeting you, Kusaka-kun."

Kusaka's blush deepened. "Um.. Er… N-Nice m-meeting y-you too, Ha-Haruno-fuku-taichou."

"Aww… Aren't you cute?" She cooed making Kusaka blush even darker and Toshiro roll his eyes. She turned to Toshiro. "You never told me you had such cute friends, Toshiro."

Toshiro glared at her. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I like to think I'm your sister?" Sakura tilted her head innocently.

Toshiro felt his eyebrow twitch. "You are _not_ my sister!"

Sakura laughed. "Whatever you say, Toshiro." Then she walked up to Kusaka and took his arm. "Now, who wants ramen and teppayaki?"

=.=

_**Friday, 2 days after Sakura's day off.**_

Sakura sighed worriedly again as she sipped at her tea. Sitting at his desk, Aizen cast an amused glance at her. For the past few months, they had been somewhat civil with each other. But Sakura had always found it necessary to pick an argument with him whenever she had the chance. Aizen mused at the idea of Sakura arguing with him just so she can be reminded he was the villain and she can't fall in love with him. Aizen shook his head at the idea. It was a pleasing though but one he knew it would never happen with Sakura.

Sakura simply continued to stare at the door. She had that bad feeling in her gut again. Her mind kept wandering to Toshiro and Kusaka as well. Should she go and visit them today?

After she sighed for the 36th time, not that he was counting, Aizen put down his paperwork and turned to Sakura who was sitting on his office couch sipping her tea and having a faraway look in her eyes.

Smirking, Aizen decided to have some fun. Quietly and quickly, Aizen shunpo-ed behind Sakura. She was still sipping her tea, not noticing Aizen had moved. He wrapped his arms around her suddenly and Sakura jumped from the contact.

"The hell, Aizen?" She yelled and turned to him.

"You seem distracted, love. Anything on your mind?"

Sakura glared at him. "No. It's nothing you need to know of."

He chuckled as he kissed her neck softly. "I am your fiancée, Sakura. You should tell me your troubles."

Sakura sighed. "When will you stop it with that crap? I'm only your fiancée by name, Aizen. Not by heart."

Aizen chuckled. "I know. I only do this to annoy you, love."

Sakura twitched then sighed. She leaned her head back as Aizen kissed long her neck. She was used to this that she really didn't mind anymore. It has been more than 50 years, so she slowly got used to his caresses.

"Aizen?"

"Yes, love?"

"Stop calling me 'love' or I'll castrate you."

=.=

It was still early morning when a knocking on her door awoke her. The thundering rain did nothing to cover the insistent knocking on her door. Sakura grumbled as she turned to her alarm clock.

'_It's 2.30 in the freaking morning. If it's Aize__n again, I swear I'm going to castrate him!'_ Sakura inwardly groaned as she trudged towards the door and slamming it open, preparing to yell at whomever it was that disturbed her sleep.

She was shocked and yelped when Toshiro launched himself at her and hugged her tightly. He was soaking wet and she could feel the hilt of his Zanpak-to digging into her thigh as he gripped her night shirt tighter and buried his face deeper into her stomach.

He was trembling and from what Sakura could feel from the wetness on her stomach, he was crying. Sakura's eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. She caressed his damp hair and hummed a soft tune in his ear. After a few minutes, Toshiro calmed down but he still had a death grip on her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at this. Toshiro would never openly hug or cry to her. Whatever happened was enough to shake him up till he could abandon his pride to cry to her.

Worried about his state, Sakura pulled him away slightly and reached behind him to close the door. Spreading her Reiryouku throughout the room, she made sure no one outside could hear them. She turned to Toshiro and her eyes softened at his bloodshot eyes.

"Toshiro…?" She called quietly.

"Dead…"

Sakura blinked at this. "Who…?"

"Kusaka. They killed him."

Sakura's eyes widened. She gritted her teeth, mentally cursing the ones who killed Kusaka to hell and back. She only met Kusaka but knew he was Toshiro's precious friend. She's going o kill whoe-

"It was Central 46. They ordered it."

Sakura stilled. Central 46? Sakura was literally seeping with malice. Her eyes turned red and she could've sworn she heard herself growl. She knew she hated those idiots with a passion. First they give the order to execute her friends, now they execute Kusaka? What the hell was his crime?

Forcing herself to calm down, she pulled Toshiro closer to her. "Why?"

Toshiro was silent and Sakura gritted her teeth. "Toshiro… Please tell me. Why?"

Toshiro was silent. Then; "We both had the same Zanpak-to."

Sakura stayed silent then stood up. Toshiro looked up at her confused. She didn't look angry but she just looked really sad. She smiled softly at him. "Let's get some sleep okay? We'll talk in the morning." She said and pulled him towards her bed, thankful that Aizen decided that he could give her a night's rest.

=.=

Toshiro awoke to the smell of strawberries and vanilla. His tired eyes wanted nothing more than to close and travel to dream land but he couldn't do that. Not yet. He tiredly sat up and looked around the room. He briefly wondered where he was before remembering the events of the day before.

He was in Sakura's room.

He cried to Sakura.

He _hugged_ Sakura.

Toshiro groaned. She was never going to let him live this down.

"Morning, Toshiro-chan."

Toshiro turned to Sakura with tired eyes. She held a tray of food and a bag. He looked curiously at the bag, then at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "I went to the Academy to tell them that you'll be with me for the day. And I brought you some clothes. You got my bed all wet too."

Toshiro turned away. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Sakura smiled and walked over to him. She set the tray on his lap and sat next to him. She picked up the chopsticks and picked up some rice. She held it near his mouth. "Now say 'aaahh…'" She teased.

Toshiro glared then stopped and turned to the side. Sakura frowned at this. Then put the chopsticks down. She stood and walked over to where Hyourinmaru laid next to Kaze no Raikiri. She grabbed it and unsheathed it. She walked back towards Toshiro who was looking back at her curiously. She pointed the sword at his heart. Toshiro froze where he was, sweat trickling down his skin. He knew how accurate Sakura was, and he knew if she would, she could kill him right now.

"Do you feel guilty, Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Toshiro blinked repeatedly. "What?"

She pressed the katana gently at Toshiro's chest, drawing a thin line of blood across his pale skin. "Do you feel guilty of being one of the causes of Kusaka's death?"

Toshiro looked down, hiding his eyes from her. He stayed silent. Sakura lifted the sword and raised his chin with its tip. "Answer, Hitsugaya."

Toshiro's turquoise eyes hardened. "Yes."

Sakura smiled softly and lowered Hyourinmaru. "Then stand and live the life he wanted to have as a Shinigami."

Toshiro blinked repeatedly, and then smirked. "Aa."

=.=

**10 years later**

"Shit! How's my hair?" Sakura nearly shrieked. Gin chuckled heartily as Nanao smoothed out Sakura's white dress.

Sakura glared at Gin as Rangiku tried to fix the veil on her pink hair. Then, continued to fix the bun Sakura had insisted on doing herself. Sighing again, Rangiku bent down to help Nanao.

"_Why_ are you even her? Aren't you supposed to be helping Aizen? Or maybe greet the guest?" Sakura hissed.

Gin raised an eyebrow at this. "I am not the best man, Tosen is. Besides, who is there to greet? The only ones here are some seated officers from every Division, Captains and Lieutenants and Kuchiki's grand dad."Gin frowned at this. "Why did you invite him?"

"Because I wanted him to walk me down the aisle and give me away." Sakura turned back towards the mirror when Rangiku and Nanao got up. Rangiku threw her an encouraging smile and Sakura grimaced. She was nervous as hell and she _definitely_ did not want to marry Aizen. Ginrei was never very happy with the news either when he heard she was getting married. He was muttering something about 'ruining Hisana's plans'.

Ginrei was the only one who knew of the real reason Sakura was marrying Aizen. He had been _royally pissed_ when he heard and was about to barge out the door to kill him when Sakura said it was helping her as well. She didn't want to lose Kaien or Miyako. Better yet, Ginrei.

"Why him though?"

Sakura twitched. She really wanted to grab her Zanpak-to and hit him with it. She was nervous enough as it is. "Because I wanted him to." Sakura turned to Gin, ignoring Rangiku's protests. "Besides, it's _my_ wedding. I can do whatever the hell I want with it, got it?"

Gin's smile widened. "I knew you secretly loved him all these years." Then he had to shunpo out the room, avoiding the vase that was thrown his way.

Sakura's face was red. To others it was a look of embarrassment at being caught. But to Sakura, it was a look of dissatisfaction and anger. Hearing Nanao sigh, she turned to said girl. She had an obvious pout on her lips as she eyed Sakura's veil. Sakura smiled slightly. She was really glad Nanao had agreed to become her bridesmaids even though she wasn't fully supporting this wedding. Hell, even she wasn't supporting it herself.

"Something wrong, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao glared at her.

"Yes. Your veil is a complete mess… _again_."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "But I still look good, don't I?"

At this, Rangiku laughed. "Sakura, you look good even when all you're wearing is a piece of cloth."

Grinning at Rangiku, she noticed Nanao's pout. "Rangiku-chan, can you leave us for a bit?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow but left the room saying she would be back with her bouquet. Standing in front of the mirror with Nanao beside her in silence, Sakura thought back on how annoying this was.

"You know you can still protest this when we're taking our vows." Sakura said absentmindedly as she loosened some strands of hair from her tight bun. She twirled the strands around her finger letting them curl and released them with a satisfied smile before turning to Nanao who was holding out a prettily decorated box.

Sakura blinked several times at the box before staring at a red faced Nanao.

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't have any right to say who you should get married to but I just didn't want to lose you like Lisa… And besides, you'd be busy when there are kids running arou-"

"Okay, stop right there." Sakura interrupted. She really didn't want to have any kids with Aizen of all people. "First, thanks for the present. Second, I accept your apology and third." Sakura paused before forcing a blush to her cheeks. "Do you… want to be the godmother of our first child…?" _'Not that I'm sure I _want _to have a child with that man. But it's probably inevitable. He practically rapes me every chance he gets already. I don't even want to think about when we're married.'_

Nanao's eyes brightened and she nods quickly. "Of course!"

Sakura smiled at her sister, happy to finally have the old her back. She was getting tired of being ignored by her. Sakura took the box and opened it to find a handmade crystal bracelet. Sakura smiled warmly at Nanao and hugged her.

"Thank you, Nanao-chan…"

"You're welcome… Oh and Sakura-neesan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to ruin your hair."

"…"

"…"

"Shit! How's my hair?"

=.=

Sakura sighed nervously as she held Ginrei's arm. His face was set on a scowl as he adjusted his haori. He had decided to wear a simple black and white kimono that looked like it was fit for a funeral than a wedding. Sakura's wedding dress on the other hand was a traditional western style dress that she insisted on having. It was her wedding after all. She'll wear what she wanted to wear.

"You can still run. I have enough Reiryouku to cover you."

Sakura stifled a giggled and nodded at Ginrei. "It's fine. I need to get information out of him anyway. This could be for the best."

"And children?"

Sakura grimaced. "Are you looking forward to be a grandfather yet?"

"If the children are his, then no."

Sakura laughed softly at this. "Try. I plan to at least have one kid to make this seem authentic."

Ginrei raised an eyebrow at this.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll still love the kid no matter what. I won't let Aizen get his nasty claws on him."

Ginrei nodded just as the wedding march music began. Sakura took a deep breath and took a step forward towards another new beginning.

=.=

Sakura sighed content as she swirled the contents of her glass of sake. Aizen beside her, watching the rest of the wedding reception play out. He smiled as he turned to Sakura.

"You really went all out."

Sakura chuckled. "It is my first wedding. Even though it's to a man I don't even love." Sakura mumbled the rest just enough for Aizen to hear and smirk at her.

"So you don't plan on having children with me?"

Sakura halted her actions and pretended to think. After a while, she turned to him. "I guess… It's okay…" She turned away. "I've… I've wanted to have a kid for so long now. I want to know how it feels to give birth to a child and to raise him or her."

Aizen moved his eyes to pay attention to the dancing Shinigami. "Then… You will have full custody of him after I leave."

Sakura glanced at him. "Leave? Oh don't bother; I know you're not going to answer anyway." She took a sip of sake then turned to him with narrowed eyes. "I want a baby girl."

Aizen smirked. "Not a chance."

=.=

Sakura flopped down on the bed with a tired sigh. Who knew weddings could be such a tiresome event, especially since she was the bride. Aizen slipped off his haori as he watched in Sakura curl up in amusement.

"Are you not going to change?"

Sakura glared at Aizen. "I'm too tired." She mumbled into the mattress.

Aizen chuckled and took off his glasses, placing them on the table as he approached her. He hovered over her form and traced his fingers gently down her half clothed back. Sakura shivered at his touch slightly. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Maybe now you could stop thinking of Kuchiki when I hold you."

Sakura eyes snapped open and she quickly turned under him. "You…" She trailed off.

"Of course I knew, Sakura. Don't take me for an idiot. You would have never submitted to me unless you pictured me as someone else."

Sakura looked away, her face red at being caught. Aizen chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly. "Perhaps you could give me one night of satisfaction?"

Sakura stared to the side as Aizen trailed kisses along her neck and his hand trailing down her side and resting at her hips. His bit her skin and kissed it again and trailed his tongue down to her collarbone when he stopped.

Sakura's hands gripped at his kimono back. Aizen raised and examined her red face. There wasn't a hint of disgust as her lips took on a small pout. She turned to the side again as her blush darkened. "Just… just this once…"

Aizen nodded and proceeded to lean down to kiss her when she pushed him back. He raised an eye brow at this. She scowled at him. "At least let me take a bath, damn it."

Aizen's smirk returned full force. "Shall I join you?"

Sakura simply pushed him off and headed to the joined bathroom. Aizen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He heard a soft cough from the bathroom and saw Sakura looking at him with a red face. She adverted her eyes from him when he looked at her questioningly. She snapped her eyes back to his with a glare.

"Are you coming or not?" Her cheeks were even darker than her hair and it made Aizen chuckle. At his chuckle, she glared harder. "If you're going to laugh, I'm leaving you there."

Aizen shook his head and approached Sakura. Gripping her wrist, he slammed the door shut and gestured for her to undress as he began to take off his kimono. Sakura sighed and turned so as to _not_ look at him as she pulled down her dress zipper at the side. Pulling the dress down to her hips, she unzipped the other zip on her dress to pull the gown down to her feet.

Standing in the bathroom in nothing more that her panties, Aizen's eyes roamed her backside appreciatively. Feeling his gaze on her, Sakura turned to him with a scowl on her lips as she observed him. He had only stripped down to his boxers and Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. Aizen chuckled and held his hand out to her with a smirk plastered on his face. Sakura sighed and hesitantly took his hand.

Smiling, he pulled her gently to him and cupped her chin gently. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she leaned forward, pushing all thoughts of Byakuya from her mind. Aizen leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Sakura waited for him to deepen it like he always did.

But he did no such thing.

Pulling away, she raised her eyes to him, clearly confused with him. Aizen chuckled at her. "You said you would give me one night of satisfaction. So you will start this. I have no qualms to proceed with our wedding night later on this week."

Sakura blinked repeatedly as Aizen let her go and went to the shower. Sakura stood there for awhile before shaking her head and looking at where Aizen went. Sakura shook her head, an exasperated smile on her lips and followed Aizen into the shower.

Steeling her resolve, she wrapped her arms around Aizen's torso from behind. Her face was heating up as Aizen smirked. He turned to her and his fingers cupped her chin, bringing her face closer to his as he leaned down to capture her lips. Sakura parted her lips and his tongue darted in to tangle with hers as his hands traveled down to her hips and pulled her hips to his.

Sakura could feel his clothed erection against her clothed sex. Her face heated up and she raised her hands to his hair and pulling him closer. His hands gripped her shoulders and pushed harshly to the wall, making her gasp at the sudden movement. He pulled his lips from hers and left light kisses down her neck. Sakura's breathing quickened as her grip on his hair tightened. She hissed when he bit into her skin before kissing it, leaving a small bruise on her collar bone.

Sakura's mind was hazy as thoughts of Byakuya passed through her head. She knew she said she would give Aizen a chance to have sex with her without her thinking of Byakuya, but her mind wouldn't listen. Her mind just didn't want to let go of Byakuya. A low moan escaped her lips when Aizen's hands cupped her breasts roughly, the pads of his thumbs grazing her pink nipples teasingly.

Sakura's hands were at his arms, not knowing whether to push his away or pull him closer. Her breaths were coming out in short pants now and she held back a yelp when Aizen latched his mouth to one of her nipples. Eyes now glazed with lust, Sakura couldn't think properly anymore as moan after sweet moan escaped her lips. Aizen smirked inwardly at her continuous moans as he nibbled and licked at her nipple gently.

Sakura's hands were in his hair now, tugging at each little lick and nibble. He trailed wet kisses down her body, dipping his tongue in her navel before finally reaching the line of her white panties. Aizen could practically smell her arousal. Pulling down the clothe down her legs, Sakura gasped when she felt Aizen trail his hand up her inner thigh, close to her dripping sex. He chuckled softly as he hooked a hand behind her knee and guiding it to rest on his shoulder, bringing her sex directly to his waiting mouth.

Aizen let his tongue slide along her inner thigh, tasting the liquid that had seeped out of her. He savoured her sweet taste as his tongue glide to her opening as he reached up to grasp her hips to hold her to him. Sakura moaned loudly as she threaded her hands in Aizen's hair, pulling him closer to her making him part her inner lips and lick around her opening.

Sakura leaned heavily on the wall, her body trembling as all thoughts of Byakuya escaped her mind. She didn't care anymore who it was that brought so much pleasure to her heated body. She briefly wondered how could she have kept a level head when this man made love to her countless of times in the past. Those thoughts however were forgotten when Aizen dragged his tongue from her opening to her swollen clit. He gently flicked it before swirling slow agonizing circles around it.

Moans fell from her lips as she began thrusting her core into his mouth, trying to match his rhythm but his restraining hands prevented that. All she could do was buck wildly against him and moan at every movement of his tongue. She rocked her hips against his mouth as his tongue dipped and swirled, one minute thrusting inside of her and sucking at her swollen nub the next. She felt a coil begin to tighten and knew she wouldn't last long if he continued his ministrations.

Sakura screamed when Aizen suddenly thrusted two of his fingers inside of her. Aizen groaned as he felt her tight walls grip his fingers, trying to pull them in more deeply. He licked at her nub as he pumped his fingers into her. Sakura's moans echoed inside the shower as she shook her head, trying to comprehend the intense pleasure she felt.

Sakura felt that coil inside of her tighten even more. She groaned loudly as the sensations overpowered her.

"Oh god Aizen, I'm gonna..."

Sakura gasped when Aizen added a third finger. Aizen inwardly chuckled as he listened to her nearly screaming moans. He pushed her hips further into the wall and the hand not thrusting like mad into her traveled to her abdomen where he could feel his fingers liding in and out of her. His fingers slid hard into her and his hand pressed down on her abdomen, forcing her walls to contract around his fingers.

Sakura lips parted and let out a defeaning scream as her orgasm sent her back arching clear off the wall. Aizen groaned at the feeling of her walls contracting around his fingers and did his best to lap up her overflowing juices but it still spilled to the floor. She panted heavily as Aizen released her hips and she slumped to the ground, her whole body feeling like jell-o.

Aizen chuckled at her tired form. One leg propped up on of his shoulders, the other bent as her torso leaned against the wall and her head tilted to the side as she tried to regain her breath. He felt his erection pulsing against the fabric of his boxers and decided it was high time for the climax of the night.

Putting her leg down, he reached his arms under her knees and back and lifted her up bridal-style. Feeling dizzy from the sudden movement, she wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent from falling. Aizen carried her to the bedroom to lay her on the bed before removing his boxers hastily.

Sakura was too dazed to notice Aizen carrying her or where she was laying. Aizen crashed their lisp together again and she gasped in surprise and moaned when he slipped his fingers past her folds. She grasped his forearms tightly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slick core. He swallowed her moans as his pace increased and Sakura could feel that hot coil tighten again. Aizen chuckled into her mouth as her moans increased and her muscles tighten around his fingers.

Sakura could already feel her orgasm coming but let out a groan of protest when Aizen removed her fingers. He chuckled loudly as he detached himself from her lips. Grasping her wrist firmly, he flipped her on her stomach. Sakura landed on the mattress with a 'omph!'. She raised herself on her elbows and looked behind her to glare when she saw his smirk.

He trailed his hands up her thigh to grip her hip with his left hand as he leaned over her body and grab her arm with his right. He pulled her to him, making her arch her back to him. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder, making her pant. She turned her head to him he crashed his mouth to hers. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Aizen's hand that was on her hip traveled up to her breasts to play with her har pink nipple. Sakura moaned loudly into their kiss as she raised an arm to grab Aizen's head to deepen the kiss.

Aizen's hand traveled down her stomach and dissapeared behind her. Her only warning was Aizen sliding his length up and down her opening before plunging deep inside of her. Sakura arched her back as she screamed the sudden intrusion. She could feel him stretching her wide and deep within her. A few hard thrusts and he would be literally inside her all the way he could go.

Aizen groaned her name in pleasure when he felt Sakura's muscles around him, rippling and wet. His breaths came in short pants as he began to rock against her. Sakura's constant moans went straight to his erection and she could feel his pulsating inside of her as her walls carresed his every being.

He pushed her back onto the mattres as he thrusted in and out of her. Sakura gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white from the strength. Her mouth was covered by the mattress sheets making her moans and groans muffled. Pausing to hook his arm under on of her thighs and lifting it, he thrust in harder and deeper than before with the new angle. Sakura's scream was muffled as Aizen continued to thrust inside of her.

She turned her face to the side, her short pants and moans sounding throughout the room. She could feel that she was close and from how Aizen's thrust were becoming even more erratic, she guessed he was near his end as well.

"Faster…" Her lust filled request was so soft that it almost didn't reach Aizen's ears.

To say Aizen was shocked was an understatement. He was bewildered. But he threw that shock at the back of his mind as he started to pick up his pace. He was practically slamming inside of her and she screamed at the new pace. She panted as she could feel her end nearing. With a particlarly hard thrust that hit the entrance to her womb, Sakura screamed his name as she came. Her muscled contracting all over his length and Aizen grunted as he came inside of her.

Collapsing onto the bed, Aizen tiredly slipped out of her and rolled to her side. Sakura closed her eyes in exhaustion as Aizen stared at the ceiling in wonder. He turned his half-lidded eyes to her tired form. Reaching down, he grasped the thin blanket and draped it over Sakura's body before tucking himself beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura was too tired to argue as she sighed into his neck.

"Ne, Aizen?" Her voice was thick with exhaustion as she mumbled his name.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay as Lieutenant in the 8th Division? Please?" She asked burying her face into his neck.

Aizen stayed silent as he mused over the idea. Originally he wanted her to be demoted so that he could keep a close eye on her, but she seemed willing enough to have sex with him and she didn't seem to pry into his business, so…

He shiged. "I'll talk to So-taichou tomorrow. Now sleep."

Sakura gave him a tired smile and promptly fell asleep.

=.=

**2 years later**

Sakura stretched her arms above her and moaned appreciatively as she felt her bones popping. She turned back at the bed to see Aizen still sleeping, the blanket covering only the lower half of his form. It's been two years since she married him and she could at least stand to be around him without picking a fight or anything. They were more civil than they had been in the past 80 or so years. She still hadn't gotten pregnant yet even after nights and nights of sex with the man.

Sakura sighed as she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She had training with Toshiro later and she wanted to get the smell of sex off of her. The small man had keen senses that somehow reminded her of Kakashi and Kiba.

Entering the 10th Division Barracks, she first went to the office to find Rangiku. Even after two years of marriage, Rangiku had seen it fit to bring her drinking at least one cup in the morning and one cup in the evening while they talked among themselves. Rangiku was her closest friend since Lisa and Hisana. She had made sure that Aizen wouldn't do anything to her though. Just because she was civil with him didn't mean they didn't have their daily arguments about certain things.

Not bothering to knock, she wasn't greeted with a sleepy Rangiku trying to do paperwork but a white haori wearing Toshiro at the desk with half of the paperwork already done.

Sakura blinked repeatedly as she stared. Toshiro looked up from his work to see Sakura staring wide eyed at him. He raised an eyebrow at this. A formal announcement was made last night about his promotion, didn't she hear it?

Sakura pointed a finger at him and asked in a mocking horrified voice; "When the _hell_ did you achieve Bankai?"

Toshiro leaned back against the chair. He never did tell Sakura about him achieving Bankai. It wasn't like he didn't want to keep it from her. He just didn't know how to tell her.

How are you supposed to tell your sister who has been in the force longer than you and still hasn't achieved Bankai that you achieved Bankai and was promoted to Captain?

"Yeah… About that, I was _going_ to tell you…" He mumbled, knowing that she could still hear him.

Sakura crossed her arms. "You were thinking I would get mad and frustrated at you because you achieved Bankai earlier than me?"

Toshiro turned his attention back to the paperwork. "Kind off…"

Sakura sighed as she approached him. She placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "I'm not mad at you, Toshiro. I'm proud. I'm just a little disappointed you didn't tell me a little earlier." She gave him a small smile.

Toshiro smiled slightly back. Then, Sakura's smile grew into a maniacal grin that made Toshiro scoot back in his seat and sweat bullets.

"But that doesn't mean I won't get my revenge for not telling me."

=.=

**6 years later**

"You're retired. Why are you going on a mission?" Sakura asked irrediculously as she watched Ginrei tied his zanpak-to with his obi at his waist.

"It is a simple recon mission. We will only be scouting for possible shinigami candidates in the districts." Ginrei said as he turned to her. He saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting beside her with worried expressions on their faces as well.

He was the only one who Sakura's zanpak-to spirits allowed to see them. Ginrei was after all the closest thing she had to a father here. Sakura had always confided in him about everything. From her huge problem with Aizen to her problems of boredom.

Sakura sighed. "I'm just worried. So are Naruto and Sasuke even though they don't say it." She was interupted by Naruto's 'Hey!' and Sasuke's scoff of disagreement. "You're old Ginrei. Get Byakuya to do it."

Sakura's eyes saddened slightly at the thought of her former bestfriend. She didn't think that they were considered best friends anymore with how he's been avoiding her like a plague after the wedding.

"You should try to at least make an effort."

Sakura stared at Ginrei with a confused expression. Then blinked when she saw Sasuke and Naruto gave exasperated sighs at her.

"**Geez, Sakura-chan. Aren't you supposed to be smart."**

"_**Hn. Or are you smart just so you could impress—Ow!"**_ Sasuke was cut off.

Sakura pinched Sasuke's ear and pulled as she gritted her teeth. "That was when I was fucking _twelve,_ Sasuke. Get over yourself."

"_**Alright already! Just let go of my ear!"**_

"**Ne, teme. Don't you think you deserve it? Since before it was always me wh—Ow! Ow! Ow! Sakura-chan!"**

Sakura pinched both of their ears harshly while mumbling something about being twelve and immature. Ginrei chuckled at their antics but he nodded anyway.

"I was talking about Byakuya. It pains me see my daughter and grandson argue like little kids. Hisana would not have wanted it either." Ginrei said as he tightened his obi.

Sakura sighed tiredly as she let go of Naruto and Sasuke's ears. The two Zanpak-to proceeded to rub their ears in pain as Sakura looked away. She wanted to reconcile with Byakuya since Aizen announced the engagement. But the man had found it necessary to stay angry at her for the duration of the engagement and even during the wedding. After that, he just bluntly ignored her.

Sakura sighed again before turning to Ginrei. He approached her and she stood to give the older man a hug. Ginrei's normally tense body relaxed and returned the embrace. They pulled apart when Naruto suddenly threw an arm around Ginrei's shoulders.

"**You better come back safely, old man!"**

Ginrei grunted and shrugged the blonde's arm off. He turned to the door and slid it open. Sakura leaned on the wall waving her hand at him. He nodded once at her then turned to leave.

Sakura stood there with her hand still waving. She then sighed and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "I have a really bad feeling."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and then back at Sakura.

"_**Just have faith in him."**_

=.=

Sakura sat on the porch watching the cherry blossoms fall slowly to the ground. In her hands was a half-filled cup of green tea. To some, it was a particularly normal picture. But to Rangiku and Nanao who were standing at the office, watching her, it meant that something was troubling her. Sakura always had sake when watching cherry blossoms fall, so when she requested the kitchen to make some tea for her, Nanao immediately contacted Rangiku.

3 days had passes since Ginrei left for the scouting mission. He was scheduled to be back yesterday but he still hadn't showed up. Sakura was getting worried.

Sighing, she lifted the cup to her lips and drank the tea, her mind still focused on Ginrei. Aizen had given her some time alone, which she was thankful of and Byakuya was agitated as well. She tried talking to him, but he ignored her.

Shaking her head, she stood up and gathered the cup and teapot on the tray. Her eyes saddened when she thought of Byakuya hating her.

Hearing knocks on the door she blinked repeatedly. She was in the 5th Division's garden, where everybody knew not to disturb her. Furrowing her eyebrows she called the person in.

Sakura's eyes widened when Byakuya came in with an unreadable expression and a small box in hand. Byakuya turned to her and nodded.

Sakura blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. Byakuya was adamant on ignoring and avoiding her so why was he here now?

"Byakuya-kun? What are you doing here?"

Byakuya stared at her for awhile before averting his eyes elsewhere. His eyes landed on the tray of tea and he knew she wasn't going to take the news well. Being close to her before her engagement, Byakuya knew of her habits. She only drank tea when watching cherry blossoms fall when she was troubled or worried.

Inwardly taking a deep breath, he turned to her and opened his mouth.

"Ginrei-ojiisama was caught off guard and killed during his mission in Rokungai."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Even with Byakuya right in front of her looking so serious. She didn't want to believe it. Sakura shook her head as she stepped back from him. She distantly heard Aizen coming in the room, but for once in nearly a hundred years, she didn't mind it. She didn't mind the glare Aizen sent Byakuya. She didn't mind Aizen wrapping his arms around her. She didn't mind the tint of sadness and anguish in Byakuya's eyes. She just didn't mind. She was numb to it all.

"W-What did you say?" Her lips moved, her brain on over ride, her heart hoping… wishing for it not to be true.

But Byakuya's face said it all. His lips moved, repeating the words he had just told her before and Sakura's whole world turned black.

=.=

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. Her head was spinning as she sat up slowly on the bed. She heard some shuffling in the room before the bed dipped, indicating someone was sitting beside her. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and a hand go to her forehead. She focused her eyes on the person beside her, blinking a few times trying to adjust to the light.

"Are you all right, Sakura?"

Hearing his voice Sakura's eyes widened. "Aizen?" She looked around the room recognizing it as their shared room. "What… happened?"

"You fainted." Then he gave her a smug smirk. "Gave me a shock there."

"I… fainted…?" She whispered to herself. Then she remembered what happened. The tea, Byakuya suddenly coming to meet her.

Ginrei's new of death.

"Oh god…" Sakura gasped as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth as he body shook.

Aizen's grip on her tightened, as if trying to comfort her but she didn't want his touch. She wanted Byakuya's touch to hold her and comfort her.

Her tears flowed freely as Aizen pulled her closer to him and caressed her head. He said nothing as she cried silently. Sakura shook her head. Byakuya wouldn't stay so silent. He would comfort her, saying he was there for her. Feeling desperate, she pushed Aizen away from her and wrapped her arms around herself. She gritted her teeth, preventing her sobs from sounding. Aizen stared at her and sighed. He stood up and left the room silently sliding the door closed.

After he left, she broke down completely.

=.=

Byakuya sighed tiredly as he signed the last of the paperwork for the day. He never expected Sakura to faint like that when he told her. Aizen being the one to fuss over her was… painful to see. He shook his head and turned to the small box on his table. Ginrei's will said to give the item in the box to Sakura. How was he supposed to give it to her now? He could always order Renji to do it, but… his grandfather's will was ordered for _him_ to give her the gift.

Byakuya sighed again. How on earth was he supposed to give it to her now? He already swore to himself not to interact with her unless it was on missions after her wedding… but why did he insist on doing that anyway?

Shaking his head, he glanced at the clock. It was late; he should get going back to the Kuchiki Manor.

Quickly using shunpo, he arrived at the Manor to be greeted by pink tackling him to the ground. Byakuya blinked repeatedly before tensing when he heard sobbing from the body on top of him.

Sakura was clinging to Byakuya like he was her lifeline. Her hands clutched at his kimono until her knuckles turned white and her face was streaked with tears. She was crying hard on him that all Byakuya could do was abandon his goal to ignore her and embrace the crying woman in his arms, whispering soft words in her ear.

=.=

Sakura woke up oddly refreshed. She breathed in the comforting scent that was so Byakuya…

Her eye snapped open and was met with the sight of a calm and sleeping Byakuya. A scream lost itself in her throat as she slowly moved away but was pulled back by Byakuya's arms. Sakura's blush came rushing up her neck as Sasuke and Naruto snickered in her head.

Sakura shook her head, and got rid of her blush. She gently shook him awake.

Byakuya groaned and Sakura felt her blush return full force at the sound. She silently cursed Naruto's perverted mind that was shoving images of a naked Byakuya into her head. She watched as Byakuya slowly opened his eyes then widened considerably.

He released her and backed away quickly. Sakura quickly got up and headed for the door. She paused before turning back to him .Byakuya was looking at her with his normal mask of indifference. Her heart gave a small twinge of disappointment.

"Thank you… for comforting me, even though you hate me."

Byakuya blinked at this and was about to say he didn't hate her but she had already left. Groaning, Byakuya dropped to his futon.

'_She thinks that I… hate her?'_

=.=

Sakura opened the door to her and Aizen's room and was greeted with the sight of her husband still sleeping on the bed with only the thin blanket covering his lower half, leaving his upper half exposed for all to see. Sakura sighed and approached the man. Even though she didn't love the man, she still felt guilty for sleeping with another. She was married to him, after all. Sighing, she wrapped her arm around his torso.

Aizen slowly blinked his eyes when he felt Sakura drape her arm over him. He looked down and saw her guilty eyes and sighed. She already felt guilty. Guess his punishment wasn't really needed after all, he thought as he felt the handcuffs he had bought poking at his back.

Aizen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He gently kissed her forehead and looked at her with bored eyes. "The hollow that killed Ginrei was sighted yesterday near the 1st District. I will personally be going and I requested for you to come as well."

Sakura's eyes widened before she smiled at him, genuinely for the first time since the hollowfication incident. She reached up and kissed him full on the lips and buried her face into his neck. He could feel her shaking as silent tears dropped to his shoulders and he smiled. Perhaps being good to her once in a while had its quirks.

=.=

Sakura grasped her Zanpak-to hilt tightly. Her eyes trailed over the area. This was where the hollow that killed Ginrei was last sighted. The moonlight was filtered through the thick leaves of the forest. Sakura sighed as she looked around. There were no signs of the hollow, and it was already night time.

She felt a light weight on her shoulders as she yawned. She turned to find Aizen smiling at her. Distant voices of 'Aww…' and 'That's so sweet!' made it to her ears but she ignored them. She sighed as Aizen wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"Come to bed, already. We'll continue tomorrow."

Sakura shook her head and shrugged him off her. She took his haori and slipped her arms through the sleeves. "I'm going to go do another check around the area." She said and took off leaving Aizen staring at her in exasperation.

Sakura jumped through the trees, memories of doing the same as a shinobi flashed through her mind. She let a small smile graze her lips as she landed in a clearing. It wasn't anything but it was peaceful. She turned back to where she came from and blinked repeatedly when she realized she had went farther than she thought.

Realizing there was no use to go back there, she stared at the moon. It was full and a beautiful sight. She wished Ginrei and Byakuya were there to enjoy it with her.

Hearing slight rustling, Sakura tensed. Her hand already on the hilt of her Zanpak-to, as she listened to the sounds of rustling. A low chuckle made it to her ears and she turned to face a hideous looking hollow. Its mask was huge, covering most of its body and dark green skin. Its tail resembled a snake with a large bell on its end.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and debated whether to call for reinforcements or not. Deciding to wait and see its abilities before calling for help, she gripped the hilt of her katana, ready to strike.

The hollow chuckled. "What's this, another petty Shinigami? Hopefully you would be more of an entertainment to me than those old fools who came before!"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she realized this hollow had killed Ginrei. "Tell me; was one of these Shinigami old enough to be my grandfather? Did the man have a symbol with feathers on him?"

The hollow laughed loudly. "You mean the old man with that white scarf? Yes. I did kill him. He was the last to be killed though. Fast for an old guy, I'd say." He laughed some more.

She glared at the hollow. "Then you're the one I have to kill."

With that, she drew her Zanpak-to and attacked. The hollow jumped away just in time before the blade made contact with the ground and spilt open. Sakura turned and swung her sword at him again but this time, the hollow simply smiled and shook its tail.

Hearing the bell, Sakura suddenly stopped. Her body wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. The hollow laughed and swung its hand to her. Sakura closed her eyes and chocked when the hand hit her. She flew and crashed to a nearby tree. Sakura struggled to stand but her body wouldn't listen.

"Foolish Shinigami! My bell doesn't allow those who hear it to move!" It laughed as the bell shook again and again.

Sakura gritted her teeth and struggled to sit up. Her Reiryouku was going haywire, sensing the oncoming danger. Sakura glared at the approaching hollow.

"You must be the old man's daughter. I must say, he held up a lot longer than you! But even through all those efforts, he still died. But he did say something before I ate him." The hollow grinned. " 'Sakura' was what he said. Is that you're name, girly?"

Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes. Even near death, he was worried for her. She shadowed her eyes, thinking of Ginrei and Byakuya.

"Giving up already? Your father had more will power than this."

The hollow reached for her when Sakura swiftly cut its hand using her Zanpak-to. She smirked at the screeching hollow.

"Don't underestimate me, you stupid hollow."

"How? You couldn'tmove!"

Sakura stood with her Zanpak-to poised to attack. "I've handled attacks that affect the body through the hearing systems before." She said smirking, as she remembered Dosu from Sound.

She ran and prepared to strike but the hollow laughed and drew its own weapon. A long whip that wrapped around Sakura's body and threw her away from it.

Sakura grunted as her back hit the ground. She quickly shunpo-ed out of the way when the whip came at her again. The hollow laughed at her as it continued to attack her with the whip.

Sakura cursed as she dodged each attack. _'Damn it! I can't get close to it even if I use Shunpo!' _"Damn it! Mamoru, Kaze no Raikiri!"

Sakura hurried blocked the incoming attacks with her swords. She jumped out of the way for one attack but it bounced back at her and wrapped itself around her body, preventing her from using her Zanpak-to.

The hollow laughed again. "It looks like this time, it's my victory!"

Sakura struggled to get out of its grip as she thought of Byakuya. Tears gathered in her eyes.

'_Is this really how I'll die? Eaten by a hollow?' _She thought as the hollow opened its mouth. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping for life.

"_**Don't give up, Sakura!"**_

"**Sakura-chan, this isn't like you!"**

'_Sasuke… Naruto…'_

"**Don't tell us this is how it ends, Sakura!"**

"_**You've already received everything of us! You just need to know our names!"**_

"**Come on Sakura-chan!"**

"_**Think of OUR relationship! Think of Team 7!"**_

Sakura gritted her teeth as memories from her past life and her current life passed through her eyes. She felt her reiatsu levels rising and she guessed the hollow felt it too for he stared at her in disbelief. Sakura gave it a smirk that could make Sasuke proud.

"I said, don't underestimate me. Bankai!"

Her swords glowed bright red and the hollow released her form the sudden fire that burned its whip. Wind and lightning surrounded Sakura as the hollow backed away. Once the wind and lightning disappeared, Sakura opened her eyes.

=.=

Aizen turned towards the direction he felt the strong surge of reiatsu. He knew this reiatsu belonged to but he didn't believe Sakura had this much reiatsu stored in her. Her current Reiryouku could rival Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division.

"Taichou?"

Aizen turned to Momo and nodded to her. "Gather the other Shinigami and head towards the source of the reiatsu."

"Yes, sir!"

Aizen raced through the trees, the other Shinigami following close behind. Nearly at the clearing where the reiatsu was strongest, they heard a hollow scream in pain. Everyone picked up the pace and arrived at the clearing a few seconds later. There was smoke everywhere and the wind in the area was strong, as if a tornado had just passed by. The smoked gradually lifted and everyone stood stunned.

Aizen approached the figure in the smoke. His eyes roamed down the body and then to the swords in her hands. Silver Scrimitars in each hand, with light blue edges that shined in the moonlight and different handguards. The left was a red swirl and the other a circle that is divided into two colours; red and white. Green strips of cloth dangled from both ends of the swords.

Aizen scowled inwardly as he recognized the wielder of the swords.

Sosuke Haruno Sakura had just achieved her Bankai.

=.=

**Waaa! Again, I apologize for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoyed it because I won't be updating any time soon. ****Consider this as a Christmas present from me to everyone who's been reading this story!**

**Leave lots and lots of reviews, okay? MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
